You Cannot Run From Destiny
by Animechan123
Summary: Our world in under threat of destruction. Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Heero. Please save us before its too late. AU 1x2 3x4 5x? Metion of other pairings aswell. Mature for future chapters
1. Light Seeker

**_You cannot run from Destiny_**

The Light Seeker

_Long ago in the beginning of time, the world was created. The Gods Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Tallgeese and Epyon; they made seven magical swords. One to control an element of life and bring balance to the world. Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Light, Darkness. Each made out of crystals which were scattered throughout the lands. But then the six of the seven legendary swords were re-created by six Crystal Seekers. And the final was reborn by a Phantom of the Night. Each became enemies. However one by one Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning and Light joined forces leaving Darkness on its own. Darkness swept through the land destroying everything. The Crystal Seekers had no choice but to stand and fight. Every 500 years, they say, the new heroes will rise and control the swords to defeat the evil and bring balance to the world once more. Heero, Earth. Duo, Fire. Trowa, Water. Quatre, Light. Wufei, Wind. The world is counting on you to save the world one last time..._

_

* * *

_

The blanket of shadows was lifted from the Southern country, and was blessed by the beautiful sun. As the sun shone over the green grass mountains, the people of the southern land awoke for a new day of work. Farmers maintained their crops and moved their live storks until they were perfectly set in to place for the new day. Shops in the market place opened. The smell of fresh bread, and other delicious food ran through the streets. The land became once more the busy, happy town it has always been.

To the north of the Southern kingdom lay its palace. The royal family, descendants of one of the first Crystal Seekers (although they did not know), rose for the new day ahead. The King went about his day giving orders to his men to help the kingdom and rule justly. The 29 Princess' prepared them for the new day. Brushing their hair and straightening their dressed. The eldest Princess Iria Winner walked down the corridor to the one person's room that was still in darkness.

She knocked gently on the door, but there came no reply. She tried a second time but still no movement came from the room. Iria pushed the door open to see the curtains drawn over the window and a small lump in the bed. She sighed and walked over to the curtain pulling them back, so their blessed sun could shine its light in to the room.

"Honestly little brother," she started. "You must learn to rise earlier." She turned on her heel and walked over to the bed. She grabbed one end of the sheets and pulled it down to see nobody there, but a stack of pillows. She sighed and turned to the open closet that lies on the other side of the room. Her gaze then turned to the window that she had blessed with light. The curtains blew in the early morning light. She sighed once again.

"Oh little brother," she spoke and walked over to the wind. "Why must you be so wild?" She smiled at the people working below her. "You are a lot like mother, Quatre." She stared out into the grassy fields to the south of the palace and there a light shone brighter than anywhere else...

* * *

In the deep grassy fields of the southern country children played to their hearts contempt. Playing tag or just racing with each other. They enjoyed their time in the fields. But today another joined the children in the fields. Not so much another child, but a young man. A Prince. The Prince of the land would rarely come and see the children and tell them stories he had learnt when he was their age. He climbed over one last fence and could see the children in the distance. He smiled as the sun rose higher in to the sky. He steadily walked over to the children. When he was half way between the fence and the children, they cried out his name in joy.

"QUATRE!!" They called and ran over to the Prince. Each child giggling and smiling as they got closer and closer to their Prince. They stopped in front of the young Prince, bowing and panting.

"Good morning Prince." Spoke a very young girl. She was most defiantly the oldest, but was very young compared to Quatre's seventeen winters. Quatre only smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that when no one is around?" Quatre had gotten tired of being called Prince. Only the people he trusted the most called him by anything but his title. Quatre and the children walk off farther into the fields. There were small crippled temples that once stood tall and grand, now lie in rubble. That was where they would speak of things not of the world they knew.

"What story do you have for us today?" Asked a young boy. All the children sat around Quatre as he sat on one of the boulders outside of the temple. He smiled at the young boy.

"How about," he began. "The story of the Light Crystal Seeker?" Quatre knew that it had been a long time since he had told the story, but maybe they had forgotten it enough for him to say it before he spoke his real story.

"Nah," Said a child.

"We've already heard that one," said another.

"Tell us a new story, please."

Quatre rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. He sighed and recalled how the story went. He began to tell them the story. Each child gazed up at Quatre, almost as if he was a role model to them. Quatre never thought he was much to be looked up to.

"Alright here goes," he started. [1] "_A long time ago a young maiden of this land walked aimlessly through the woods. She smiled as the sun shone brightly on the land that day. But as she got to an opening in the forest, there in the opening was a young boy. She rushed over to him, worried that he might be hurt. As she drew near animal spirits jumped out at her and prevented her from getting close to the boy. Lions and wolfs blocked her path. She feared for not only her life but the boy who she did not know_."

Most of the girls gasped at that point. They believed that most of the stories were real. And who would stop them believing it? They were young; young enough to believe these stories and give them hope of a better world and life than the one they had.

"_The animals growled at her. Her heart started to race. I have to get him away, she thought. She reached out her hand to the boy but a wolf without even a growl came and bit in to her arm."_

The children all gasped at this point and cling on to each other in fear. Quatre only smiled at the imagination of the children.

"_She did not scream. She couldn't. Her voice had gone; it had abandoned her. The wolf sank its teeth deeper. She whispered I want to help him. Wolfs eyes, which had not left the girls face softened. It released her and licked her wounded arm. The animals parted and she walked up to the young boy. Most of his body was covered in blood. There was a gash just above his eye. She placed her hand on the boys face and the boys eyes opened. His hand raised and clamped down on hers. His eyes were a misty green. The boy panted, who are you? The girl smiled, please don't be afraid. The boy did not blink at all in that time. The girl was confused. I can't see, he whispered."_

All the girls had tears in their eyes at when Quatre had made the boy blind. The boys just looked at Quatre wondering what was going to happen next.

"_She raised the boy up and held his hand and walked him back to her home. When she arrived she cleaned his cuts and bandaged them up. She laid the boy on her bed and told him to rest. As he rested under the girls touch, not once did she ask him of anything. Each day she healed the boy, bringing him food and water. He never once asked her name. Each day she told him about herself. Yet even though she knew nothing of him she was falling for him-"_

"Master Quatre!!!" Yelled an urgent voice from a far. Quatre turned and looked in the direction he had come from long ago. Two men on brown horses riding towards him. Quatre rose from his seat at the ruins of the temple. Abdul and Auda jumped off their horses and bowed to their Prince.

"Master Quatre, there is an urgent message for you back at the palace." Spoke Abdul. Quatre's eyes widened as the words spoke into his ears. Quatre turned to the children who seemed frightened to see the two royal guards standing so close to them. Quatre smiled softly at the small children

"I have to go," he started to explain; "I am needed." He ruffled one of the boy's hairs who walked up to him. "Once I am done I will come back and tell the rest of the story." All the children smiled at their Prince and bowed to him. Quatre turned to Abdul and Auda. "Let us ride back to the palace."

Quatre walked back with his men to where his horse had been waiting at the fence. The pure white horse seemed to show its respect by bowing its head to Quatre and he mounted it. Quatre turned back and looked at the children holding each other and watching worriedly as their prince left them on their own. Quatre would never leave unless it was after the midday. Never before. Quatre sighed before looking over the other fields that stood between his house and the place where he stood now. Quatre kicked his horse in to a gallop with Abdul and Auda behind him. They raced against time back to the palace. Urgency ran through them at the thought of danger approaching them from afar. If something were to attack the Southern Kingdom, they would have no problem in retaliating. Quatre's heart beat wildly out of control as the thought of peril ran in his head. _Is one of the other nations attacking? Declaring war? Maybe on one of the other nations?_ All questions were running through his head. Not one question he could answer.

* * *

Zayeed waited in the throne room for his son to return. The only people in the room were Princess Iria, Rashid (Captain of the Guard) and Instructor H (Quatre's mentor).

This message is of the upmost importance. Even if Zayeed did not want to give his son this message, he knew that it was for the greater good. Quatre was the chosen one. The one to risk his life for the greater good. To fight the evil no one else can stand against. But... Quatre is the Light. Shadow will come after him first, if all else fails... He will attack the Southern Kingdom to draw Quatre's attention back to his country and fight to the death. The Southern Kingdom cannot be in this war once again.

The doors to the throne room opened and there stood Quatre dressed in cloths he would wear when going to see the children in the fields. Zayeed did not object to this action his son took. But he wished that Quatre would not get to close to those children. Quatre walked over to his father and stood next to his sister. The look on Quatre's face told Zayeed that Quatre was concerned for the country but was also determined to do whatever it would take to stop the problem from progressing further.

"There is a message from the Sanc Kingdom," explained Zayeed. "Each of the Crystal Seekers is gathering there because of the growing matters of the Shadows that border each Kingdom." Rashid who stood by the King held a scroll in his hand. He walked over to the young Prince and Princess and handed it to them. Quatre took the scroll off Rashid and opened it for Iria and him to read.

_

* * *

_

Dear Crystal Seeker of Light,

_My land is in dire need of your assistance. Every land is. I am calling upon each Seeker of each land [2] and element to come to our aid and fight the evil that is once again threatening us. I pray that you will come and save us from his devastation that will occur unless we fight this evil now and destroy it for good. I hope that you receive this message and come as soon as possible. We must meet before the next full moon. Please Light. I am begging you to come and help us defeat an enemy that has united us for so long._

_Queen Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom_

* * *

Quatre closed up the scroll and looked up at his father. Quatre could understand how he would need to know of the Seeker, but did not understand why Iria would have to be here as well. Quatre looked up at Instructor H seeking some wisdom on this matter.

"The Queen of the Sanc Kingdom is calling on each Crystal Seeker to come and unite in defeating the Shadow once and for all. Our greatest Seeker must go to her and battle alongside the other Seekers. [3]" Explained Instructor H. A smirk grew on his lips as he continued. "And this Seeker is in the Royal family."

At this point Quatre and Iria turned to each other, their faces a little more pale. Eyes wide and lips parted.

"You're the Crystal Seeker! Me!!!... No way!" Quatre and Iria usually harmonized when something like this happened. It scared a lot of people. If you didn't know the Royal family every time you saw this you'd think the two were twins. Even thou they weren't.

Zayeed sighed quietly. He rubbed his temples. It was frustrating when his eldest and youngest child did that. Zayeed looked up at his two children and held a face without emotion.

"Quatre you must go to the Sanc kingdom." Zayeed spoke. Quatre and Iria looked up at their father confused. Quatre was the Seeker. Iria watched Quatre from the corner of her eye and realised that her father was right. Quatre was a lot paler than everyone in their country. He was kind, caring and always helping people. He also had an uncanny ability to learn Light magic a lot quicker than anyone Iria had ever seen. Quatre's head lowered.

"I am the Seeker?!" Quatre was confused. That was the only thing anyone could tell. "But I am nothing special." Iria gave a small gasp as the words left her brothers lips. Iria heard her father sigh.

"Quatre I do not want you to go," said Zayeed. "I will not force you to go. But if this evil is to stop you must go." Zayeed paused and sighed once again. "Just remember the right path, isn't always the easy path."

"_Quatre can easily get out of this,"_ thought Iria. _"All he has to say is no."_ Iria sighed. _"But Quatre is too kind and pure to say no. But he is in more danger than the other Seekers. And he knows that."_ Iria placed a hand on her heart and looked up at the symbol of the Sothern Kingdom that hung on the wall above her father. _"Please Seeker Christine. Please guide Quatre in the right direction."_

* * *

Quatre sat on a small bench in the gardens. The trees were flowing in the cool midday breeze. The flowers reached for the sun that would help them grow. The water shimmered in the pond as the fish swam contempt at the warm water they were given. Everything in the garden was contempt. Well, almost everything. Quatre watched how everything was in perfect balance and happily living their happy little lives. He sort of envied the plants around him. They could just watch as everything around them happened. As the world went by with all their problems and the plants had no care in the world. That was a life Quatre would like, but it was only a dream life.

* * *

Instructor H stood in the arch way to the gardens from the palace. Instructor H walked over to the young boy in attempts to retrieve the boys answer. He stopped a few feet away from the young blonde. Quatre only turned his head around after hearing the footsteps on the grass stop. Quatre looked up to see his Instructor standing there.

"Quatre have you made your decision?" Asked Instructor H. Quatre however did not seem interested in answering that question. Quatre turned back around and looked in to the pond where the different coloured fish swam around. Quatre sighed.

"No, I have not," he spoke half heartedly. Instructor H took a few steps forward and placed a hand on the young Prince's shoulder. Quatre turned to his instructor curious as to what he'd say to make him make up his mind.

"Quatre come with me. I have something to show you." Instructor H walked away from the boy and over to one of the rose bushes. Quatre cocked his head to the side confused at what Instructor H was doing. Quatre slowly got up and walked over to the old man. Quatre bent down next to Instructor H in front of the rose bush. Instructor H pulled back some of the roses and there Quatre saw something that confused him.

There under all the roses was another rose. But it was not red like the others. It was more like a rose that hadn't bloomed yet and seemed to be made out of crystal. It was very strange and was about the size of three roses put together.

"What is it?" Asked Quatre confused. Instructor H smirked.

"It's a time crystal."

"A time crystal?!"

"A time crystal can show you something that happened in the place where it stands from maybe years ago." Explained Instructor H. "And maybe it can help you find the answers you seek. All you have to do is touch it."[4]

Quatre looked back to the crystal roses and hesitated to do anything. Quatre slowly reached out his hand and lightly touched the flower. The crystal opened to show a purple, blue colour crystal in the middle. It lit up and then the scenery around the two changed ever so slightly. There were more trees and flowers around them now. Quatre stood up and saw two figures in front of him.

"Quatre watch what happens." Said Instructor H. Quatre nodded and watched what happened.

_

* * *

_

There in the middle of the gardens stood a young girl. Not that much older than Quatre. She had long blond hair that reached her waist, covering most of her sky blue dress. She turned and her ocean blue eyes were revealed. Her skin was as pale as the moon. There next to her stood a young man. The man was a little taller than the girl. His skin was darker than hers by far. His hair was brown and long at the back. In the front it covered half of his face. Also obscuring one of his forest green eyes.

_The man held the girls hand and kissed it causing her to blush. She giggled as he raised his head to look at her face. She smiled softly at him but then turned away to look at the ground in doubt._

"_I'm not sure what to do anymore Jack." She spoke. She turned back to the boy, Jack. "I am the Light Seeker and I am a Princess. I cannot leave my kingdom to fight."_

"_Christine you are a Princess. But if you do not go and help the other Seekers and me then you will be Princess of nothing." Spoke Jack softly pushing the hair back from Christine's eyes._

"_But I am needed her..." She sighed. "I am nothing anyway... I do not belong anywhere." She lowered her head. Jack however didn't seem to think so. He placed a finger under the girls chin and lifted her head to face his. Her eyes sparkled as their eyes met._

"_Don't ever say your nothing. You are my reason for living now." He spoke softly closing in on her. "Don't ever forget it." Then he kissed her._

"_Then I'll go with you to the Sanc Kingdom." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. [5]_

* * *

Quatre blinked a few time and then looked around. Everything was back to normal. The two people had gone. Quatre turned back to Instructor H confused.

"What was that?" Quatre asked curiously and still not understanding it.

"That was something that happened in this exact spot many years ago." Explained Instructor H. "It would seem that a Princess of this Kingdom a long time ago was indeed a Light Seeker." He paused. "Maybe she was having the same problem as you." Quatre could tell what Instructor H was trying to do.

Quatre looked at the spot where the girl had stood. He walked over to it. There was something about that girl that Quatre thought was familiar. But he didn't know what it was_. She said she was the Princess... What was her name again? Princess Christine... Wait, the original Light Seeker was called Christine. If that was her then she must have been much younger than she is depicted in the stories about her._ Quatre looked up at the archway to the inside of the palace. Above it was the symbol of the Light Seeker. Two shotels crossed over each other. Quatre nodded his head. The symbol had come from Christine. She had made that the symbol of the Light Seeker many years ago when she was ruler of the Southern kingdom. Quatre turned back to Instructor H. Maybe if he went to the Southern Kingdom he would find out some information on the Christine... That was it. Quatre had made his decision.

"I have made my decision!" Spoke Quatre. "I am going to the Sanc Kingdom."

* * *

Zayeed and Rashid stood on the balcony looking over the gateway to the palace. Down below rode Quatre on a pure white horse with Yuda [6] riding a pure brown horse right alongside him... Quatre had decided to go and fight to save his land and all the others. Zayeed frowned as he watched his only son ride out of the palace. He disagreed with violence and knew that Quatre did too, but Quatre was unpredictable just like his mother.

"Rashid am I doing the right thing letting him go on his own?" Asked Zayeed still watching his boy ride away. Zayeed doubted his son's abilities to keep his belief in pacifism.

"He is a good kid." Said Rashid. "Remember he does not like violence. But he will fight if he needs too." Rashid paused and looked at his king. "If the others fight. He may think he's too weak to fight and stay away from the battle field." Zayeed sighed at the theory.

"He is no pacifist." Said Zayeed still watching his son. "He is too much like his mother." Both men had known Quatrina very well. Growing up with each other had caused their friendships to grow strong.

"Quatre is capable of deciding his own destiny. The question is... Which path will he chose?"

_

* * *

_

Well that's chapter 1 done.

_[1] = Quatre usually tells the children stories because he tries to get close to everyone._

_[2] = There are 6 countries all together. Southern (Light), Northern (Fire), Eastern (Water), Western (Wind), Sanc/Central (Earth) and Yami (Lightning & Darkness) Kingdom. Each one has a Seeker that comes from it._

_[3] = Many people can use the powers of their country (e.g. making small flames, making ice) but others(Crystal Seekers, Quatre and the rest) can control elements and do much more than other seekers (Open magical gates, create storms est.)_

_[4] = If someone has used this idea in one of their story I am sorry I just made it up and am not copying anyone._

_[5] = Jack and Christine are from the past and where one of the first Seekers. Dose Jack reminds you of anyone?!?! ^.~_

_[6] = Can anyone tell me where Yuda is from?!_

_Comment Please ^^_

Dedicated to VioletEyed-Demon and StandingOnTheRoofTops


	2. Fire Seeker

**_You cannot run from Destiny_**

The Fire Seeker

_Long ago in the beginning of time, the world was created. The Gods Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Tallgeese and Epyon; they made seven magical swords. One to control an element of life and bring balance to the world. Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Light, Darkness. Each made out of crystals which were scattered throughout the lands. But then the six of the seven legendary swords were re-created by six Crystal Seekers. And the final was reborn by a Phantom of the Night. Each became enemies. However one by one Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning and Light joined forces leaving Darkness on its own. Darkness swept through the land destroying everything. The Crystal Seekers had no choice but to stand and fight. Every 500 years, they say, the new heroes will rise and control the swords to defeat the evil and bring balance to the world once more. Heero, Earth. Duo, Fire. Trowa, Water. Quatre, Light. Wufei, Wind. The world is counting on you to save the world one last time..._

_

* * *

_

Duo stood watching as birds flew high above him in the sky. It was almost mid day and he was full of energy but had nothing to do to get rid of the energy. Duo was most active during mid day because the sun, a great ball of fire, was at its strongest. This in turn causes Duo to be at his strongest and most energetic. He sighed and looked down at the small village that he lived in. They went about their days not caring for adventure, just contempt with their plain boring lives.

Duo had never fitted in that village. He felt more like an outcast who had just changed his appearance so he could sneak in to the village to see a loved one. Just like in the story books, where the good guy was framed and had to hide. The only difference was Duo had no loved one to come back to see. He was not framed of any wrong. And he was no hero.

Duo stood up and looked over the town and to the other side of the valley to see his house. Well it wasn't his house. It was Professor G's house. Professor G was a professor in a local school in the village. Duo was only seven when he met Professor G.

Most of Duo's life he had been a street kid. He had to steel and run in gangs just to survive. The street kids use to go from one town to the next steeling as much as they could before going on to the next village. The Northern Kingdom, also known as the homeland of Fire was always plagued. There in the Northern Kingdom were two volcanoes. Each with the destructive power to destroy any amount of land that crossed it destructive path. That had caused many to lose loved ones. But that was not the case with Duo.

Duo had been orphaned from a baby, so he grew up in the Maxwell church. But it was too close to a Volcano and when it erupted the whole of the Maxwell Church was destroyed. Duo had been playing in the hills with a small gang when they saw the tragedy occur. Still etched in to Duo's mind was the sight of all the Fire Seekers trying to put out the volcano that had just lost its grip. From then on in Duo was a street kid and he was only six. After a year he came to the village he lived now and then he met Professor G. It wasn't the most welcoming meeting, but Duo would never forget it.

_

* * *

_

Duo ran as fast as he could through the town to where the Fire Seeker, Professor G lived. Apparently he had more food and money than anyone in the village. Duo smirked as he stopped in the bushes before the house. There was no light on in the house. He smirked. That was a good sign. Even though it was day, the Western kingdom was always plagued by dark skies because of its volcanic surroundings. Duo ran over to the window and saw no one inside. He hopped up on to the window sill and climbed into the house. Duo looked up at the wall and saw a symbol on the wall he had not seen before. It was a scythe with a spark of fire just in the middle of it. Duo cocked his head to the side confused at the meaning of the symbol.

_Duo just shrugged it off before walking over to the door. He opened it ever so slightly so he could see if anyone was there. No one. Good. Duo pushed the door open just enough so he could get through. He then found himself in a small front room overlooking the village main street. Not much there to steal. Duo then moved out of the room and shut the door. Duo then turned and there stood a man. Duo's eyes widened. Duo went to run but before he could, fire encircled him. Duo feared for his life as the fire seemed to be alive around him. And..._

* * *

"Duo... Duo..." A voice spoke. "Wake up!" Duo opened his eyes and saw a young girl there. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him. Hilde Schbeiker! An old friend of Duo's. He had only met her a few years ago but they had become good friends ever since. Duo sat up at looked at the girl bending over him.

"Is something wrong Hilde." Duo asked as he jumped up causing the girl to stumble back. Hilde smiled at Duo.

"I see you're full of energy." She giggled causing Duo's smile to widen. Hilde was like a little sister to Duo. "Professor G wants ya." She spoke softly still smiling with no problems at all in her life. "He said it's important that you go to him as soon as you can." Duo looked at the young girl confuse at her words. Duo looked over the other side of the hill away from the village where Professor G's house now stood.

"Thanks Hilde." He smiled at her. "You are coming?" Hilde smiled and nodded at Duo before they started running down the hill. The laughed as they gained speed as they flew down the hill and too the house. As soon as they were almost at the bottom Duo noticed Professor G come out of the house and look up the hill.

"Yo G. What's up?" Duo unfortunately didn't see the small rock right in front of him and tripped forward and began to roll down the hill. But not before knocking Hilde down with him. Both cried out as they rolled down the hill. BANG!!

Both had hit the ground entwined in the other. Professor G rolled his eyes as he watched the two untangle from each other. He sighed as Duo and Hilde rose to their feet. Why had he chosen them? A seeker and a Fire worrier! Why these two of all the people!

"Duo there is a message for you from the Queen of the Sanc kingdom." Professor G explained. Hilde cocked her head to the side while Duo's eyes widened. Out of all the people in the world, why would she want to see him?! True Duo was the fire seeker but it had never been announced who the fire seeker was.

Duo had also cocked his head to the side. No one knew who he was, or even if there was a fire seeker anymore. The fire nation never truly liked the fire seeker. The people usually blamed the fire seekers for all the volcanic destruction. Duo reached out and took the scroll off Professor G and started to read it.

_

* * *

_

Dear Crystal Seeker of Fire,

_My land is in dire need of your assistance. Every land is. I am calling upon each Seeker of each land and element to come to our aid and fight the evil that is once again threatening us. I pray that you will come and save us from his devastation that will occur unless we fight this evil now and destroy it for good. I hope that you receive this message and come as soon as possible. We must meet before the next full moon. Please Fire. I am begging you to come and help us defeat an enemy that has united us for so long._

_Queen Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom_

* * *

Duo closed the scroll and handed it back to Professor G. Duo turned around and faced the South to look in the direction of the Sanc Kingdom. If there was trouble there, then Duo would answer their cry for help. Duo always tried to help as much as he could. Duo smiled and turned back to his teacher and friend.

"I'm going to the Sanc Kingdom." He smiled.

Hilde had suspected that Duo would have to leave with how urgent Professor G had asked her to call Duo. Hilde hated it when Duo had to leave her behind like he would do now. It was boring. None of them had any family and both had no friends apart from each other. It wasn't the best thing when you got left behind, and Hilde knew it better than anyone.

"Actually," Duo called out and put an arm around Hilde's shoulders. "I would like it if Hilde could accompany me there?"

Hilde looked up at Duo and saw him give her a wink. Hilde then smiled and prayed to the Lady of Fire that she would have the chance to go. Hilde watched as Professor G frowned.

"She is still in training and is not yet ready to leave." G stated.

Hilde looked at the ground even more disappointed than she had ever been. She should have known better than to get her hopes up. A Fire warrior was a respectable job and took time and effort, as G had often explained. [1]

Duo squeezed Hilde's shoulder. "Come on G," Duo smiled his charming smile. "Hilde will get way more experience if she goes to the Sanc Kingdom with me than if she stays here!"

Hilde's head snapped to Duo as he spoke of the Sanc Kingdom. Originally Hilde's mother was from there, but when her mother married her father they stayed here. Hilde had often wanted to see the amazing central city, even daydreamed about it.

"Besides, I won't go otherwise," Duo spoke.

Hilde gasped as she heard that. "Duo..." She whispered.  
"And then you'll have a disappointed Queen on your hands." Duo smirked.

G sighed and turned to walk back inside the house. "Do as you wish."

Once Hilde and Duo heard the door shut both jumped for joy that they were leaving for the Sanc Kingdom. Hilde wrapped her arms around Duo happy that her friend had gotten her a free pass to go.

Duo wrapped his arms around the young girl and smiled as he felt her heart beat even faster as she got more excited.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated over and over in Duo's ear. Hilde let go of Duo and hit the air.

Duo chuckled at his young friend. "Any time Hilde." He then ruffled the girl's hair. "We'll leave as soon as we're ready."

Hilde giggled. "Knowing you, that's tomorrow." Hilde then opened the door and turned back to Duo. "Come on, lunch is ready."

Duo nodded and followed the young girl inside.

* * *

Night fell across the Fire Kingdom. As the moon and stars came out to dance in the sky and protect them from any danger that lurked in the shadows, Hilde walked into the living room of G's house to put out the small fire that had been created to heat up the room from the cold night wind. Hilde kneeled down at the fire watching as the small flames flickered on the wood and coal.

"I wish you would not go," A voice from behind Hilde said.

Hilde turned around to see G in half darkness. Hilde blinked a few times not understanding what the old teacher meant.

G could see the confusion in the young girl's eyes. G sighed. "There is something you do not know about Duo, Hilde." G explained. "And that will put you in danger."

Hilde cocked her head to the side. What didn't she know about Duo? She knew everything there was about Duo, what he liked, didn't like. What annoyed him, what made him happy? How could there be something she didn't know about the young Fire Seeker? "I don't understand!" She spoke. "Something I don't know about Duo?!?! What could it possibly be?"

G sighed and sat on the small couch that rested close to the fire, while Hilde sat on the carpet close to the fire. Hilde looked up at the old man seeking to know what the possible subject of Duo that she didn't know.

"Duo as you know is the Fire Seeker," G stated. Hilde nodded. "And the original Seeker Dannielle gave up her life to save her Kingdom."

Hilde already knew the story of the Fire Seeker. "Yeah I know, she sacrificed herself and became the Lady of Fire." Hilde told the outline of the story.

"Yes," G said. "But there is a part to the story that only Fire seekers know. "The Lady of Fire is also to the Fire seekers, a second spirit that inhabits the body of a Fire Seeker." G sighed. "When the Fire Seeker is unconscious or angry, where they cannot make proper judgements she then takes over and fights for that seeker." G paused. "However there is a down side to it."

G placed a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. "This should not ever be a good thing the Lady of Fire coming forth." G spoke. "The Lady of Fire will not know the difference between friend and foe meaning it will attack anyone who comes near her." G sighed again and lowered his hand to look at the young girl. "With your nature to look out for Duo, if he ever got into this state... You are surer than ever to get close to him... In doing so you might be killed horribly in the process." [2]

Hilde gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. The thought of Duo killing her had never crossed Hilde's mind. Hilde lowered her hands from her mouth and looked at the small flames of the fire about to go out. She blinked as the fire seemed to dance around the wood. She imagined the feeling of the fire dancing around her in a way that would kill her. The small flames of fire dancing on her skin pealing it away like a snake shed its skin. Hilde shivered and looked away from the fire. She sighed. She couldn't back out, away from Duo. Not now, not ever! She looked up at her teacher.

"I'm going and nothing is going to stop me," she stated.

G looked into the girls eyes and could see the determination in her eyes. G smiled and stood up and walked away from the girl. "You truly are a Fire warrior!" and with that he left the room.

Hilde blinked a few times, before registering that her teacher had just complimented the girl. Hilde smiled and walked over to the small window and leaned on it. Hilde looked up at the half moon that shone in the sky. She smiled and placed her hands together.

"Please Lady of Fire," she prayed. "Protect Duo as much as you can, for the sake of the Fire land."

* * *

"Duo... Duo...DUO.... DUO! WAKE UP!" Yelled a female. [3]

Duo jumped out of bead at the sudden noise. CRASH! Duo had fallen out of bed and had hit the floor; his sheets tangled around his waist and hair pulled out of its usual braid and cascaded around him. Duo groaned as he sat up. Duo turned to the door and saw Hilde dressed in the warrior cloths, arms folded with a not amused look on her face. Duo rubbed the back of his head and gave her a cheeky grin.

Hilde smiled at the long haired Seeker. "Get ready." She spoke softly. "Then come and get something to eat and we're off."

Duo nodded at Hilde and she closed the door.

Duo quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. As soon as Duo reached the bottom of the stairs G stepped out of the study. Duo stopped as his teacher turned to him. Duo noticed that there was something in G's hand.

"Duo, before you go I have something to give you." G said holding out his hand to Duo.

Duo held his hand under the older man's hand. Duo felt something drop on to his hand. G took his hand away and Duo closed his fist. Duo raised his arm closer to his face and released his fist.

Duo's eyes were met by a red crystal on a black chain. The crystal was in the shape of a small flame, with something engraved on the back side of it. Duo turned the crystal over and looked at the engraving. It looked like a scythe with a flame behind it. [4]

Duo looked up from the crystal at his teacher. "Yo G, what's this for?" Asked Duo a little unsure.

G only smirked. "It's a symbol to say you are the Fire Seeker. Wear it at all times!"

Duo gave a small chuckle. "Fine!" Duo then placed the chain around his neck and clamped it in to place.

* * *

Duo and Hilde were finally ready to leave. Both started to walk into the forest east of the Fire Land Capital. Hilde looked back one more time at the disappearing amongst the trees. Hilde then turned back to Duo who held the map in his hands. Hilde sighed.

_Why did I let him hold the ma? _Thought Hilde. _We're never going to get there!_

Duo looked down at the map and then turned to look over his shoulders at Hilde. Hilde was watching her feet as she usually did when they went on long walks. It would be a two day journey till they got to the Sanc Kingdom. No point in talking straight away.

Duo turned back to in front of him, only seeing the shadows that the trees cast. Duo smiled and carried on walking.

Hilde kept her eyes on the ground as she thought about what Professor G had told her the night before they had left.

* * *

"_This should not ever be a good thing the Lady of Fire coming forth. The Lady of Fire will not know the difference between friend and foe meaning it will attack anyone who comes near her... With your nature to look out for Duo, if he ever got into this state... You are surer than ever to get close to him... In doing so you might be killed horribly in the process."_

_

* * *

_

I just hope I won't have to face Duo if that ever happens...

Thought Hilde. _Especially after the dream last night.__

* * *

_

Okay chapter 2 done and dusted.

_[1] = A Fire Warrior is someone who will follow the Fire Seeker into battle no matter what. They are loyal and protect full of the Fire Seeker and will do anything for the Seeker._

_[2] = I got this idea from watching x-men... strange aye?_

_[3] = In my mind Duo would be very difficult to get up._

_[4] = The crystal had importance later on in the story._

_Comment Please ^^_

Dedicated to VioletEyed-Demon and StandingOnTheRoofTops


	3. Wind Seeker

**_You cannot run from Destiny_**

The Wind Seeker

_Long ago in the beginning of time, the world was created. The Gods Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Tallgeese and Epyon; they made seven magical swords. One to control an element of life and bring balance to the world. Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Light, Darkness. Each made out of crystals which were scattered throughout the lands. But then the six of the seven legendary swords were re-created by six Crystal Seekers. And the final was reborn by a Phantom of the Night. Each became enemies. However one by one Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning and Light joined forces leaving Darkness on its own. Darkness swept through the land destroying everything. The Crystal Seekers had no choice but to stand and fight. Every 500 years, they say, the new heroes will rise and control the swords to defeat the evil and bring balance to the world once more. Heero, Earth. Duo, Fire. Trowa, Water. Quatre, Light. Wufei, Wind. The world is counting on you to save the world one last time..._

* * *

"ATTACK!!" Screamed a man charging into battle.

Everywhere the dead and injured lay. The Wind Kingdom was nothing more than a blood bath starting to over flow. For three days this had gone on for, and still the army had no idea of what the enemy was.

Tall dark monsters that had come from the shadowed forests on the cliffs at the end of the Western Sea. Red piercing eyes that turned anyone's blood to ice. Each soldier of the Western army that had faced the monsters had yet to beat them. Each soldier laid on the ground with missing limb, discarded after the devastating blown given to them by these Devilish monsters. Nothing seemed to beat them. Nothing at all.

"Where the bloody hell is the back up?!" Shouted a commander bandaging up a comrade that had a massive gash in his arm. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the dead and injured where flung before the commander.

One very young soldier no more than 18 summers old ran over to his side. "We are being attacked from all sides." He called out. He are ordered to returned and defend the palace.

The commander nodded. "Very well." He commanded. He raised his fingers to his lips and whistled before yelling. "RETREAT TO THE PALACE!"

Suddenly soldiers started to run south to the palace. Many tripped over the rubble and dead and that lay everywhere. The stench of blood and dead corpses melted away as soldiers ran further away from the monsters and the battle field. Many still holding swords, spears, bows and arrows and other weapons that they had brought to defeat the opposing threat that had no affect what so ever.

* * *

High in the sky flew a young man. His long blue and white cloths covered in a silver armor rattled against the strong winds of the sky. The young youth looked down at a white clouded crystal that hung around his neck and held it tightly in his fist. He then released it as words from below him echoed in the light blue sky.

"RETREAT TO THE PALACE!!"

The young ebony haired youth looked down as he watched the Wind army retreat after his defeat. The young boy frowned.

"They have already begun to retreat before I have even arrived." He spoke.

"_Do not be too hasty Wufei."_ Spoke a magical voice that only Wufei could hear.

Wufei's dark eyes closed in on the shadowed figures that had attacked his home land. His anger grew as he watched the monsters continue to attack the army and the dead and injured that could not retaliate. Dishonourable!

"_Wufei, those are monsters created by the Devil!"_ Warned the voice. _"You will need to use advance magic to defeat them."_

"Don't worry Nataku!" Wufei called out. He started to descend to the ground ten feet away from the front of the shadowed enemy. "I will take care of myself!" [1]

* * *

The shadowed monsters continued to attack while the Wind army retreated to the mountains that held their precious palace. The commander fell on the ground, heading face first into the dirt. The man raised and turned to see one monster right above him. The red eyes cold and dead. This monster was nothing of earth!

The monster raised his arm to strike the commander. The commander cried out and took his last breath, bracing himself for the impact. However the monster suddenly flew up into the air and flew backwards into the other monsters that were following its lead. The monsters crashed against each other causing dust to fly into the sky.

The commander looked to see how on earth he had survived that. Then out of the sky came a young man covered in blue and white cloths and silver armor. The young boy's feet touched the ground and then he jumped two feet in front of where he had landed, closing the gap between him and the shadowed monsters.

The commander looked at the young boy. Ebony black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail at the dip of his neck. Dark skin, strong muscles and a lean body. The commander knew this boy. The young boy looked over his shoulder at the commander still on the ground. Dark piercing eyes full of honour and wisdom. The commander defiantly knew this young boy.

"It's the Wind Seeker!" Cried out a man in joy. More cheers came from soldiers as the young man stood up straight.

"Chang Wufei..." Smirked the commander.

Wufei's eyes shone slightly in the light of day and looked softer than they usually did. "Commander!" Wufei called. "Get everyone back to the palace at once. We need to reinforce our defence at once."

The commander nodded. "Very well sir." He called before running off to help his men.

* * *

"_You're extremely kind today Wufei."_

Wufei chuckled slightly. "It's a battle do not bring my emotions into this, Nataku." Wufei spoke to the spirit of the wind. "So what can you tell me about these monsters?"

"_Look at the crests on their chests, Wufei."_

Wufei watched as the monsters rise from where Wufei had knocked them down.

On the chest of the monsters were to crests of the Yami kingdom. A Black Lion head which represented the Darkness Land. And then a circle with a yellow lightning bolt through it represented the Lightning Land. These were two of the seven crests of the six countries. Many years ago the Lightning kingdom and the Yami kingdom combined but had kept both crests. [2]

"Yeah, I see them." Wufei stated.

"_Those are your enemy's Wufei. They are Lightning and Darkness! You must defeat them now!"_

"Great plan Nataku!" Wufei said. "Just one question!"

"_Yes?"_

"How do I defeat them?" Wufei asked watching as the monsters prepared to attack.

"_I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out on your own Wufei..."_

Wufei rolled his eyes as Nataku disappeared. "Brilliant." Wufei joked.

Wufei's attention turned to the monster that launched an attack on him. Wufei however jumped up into the air missing the attack. Monster created a creator in the ground where Wufei had stood moments ago.

Wufei frowned at the power held by these beasts of darkness. How could so much power be possible? They were roughly 12 meters high. It wasn't possible they were seekers! They weren't even human, that was for sure.

Wufei's eyes suddenly widened as he watched one of the monsters raise a bolder and swung it around and then released it. Wufei suddenly did a back flip and missed the bolder by an inch. Wufei looked over his shoulder and saw that the bolder had not hit any of the men fleeing the battle ground.

Wufei turned back to the monsters and glared at them for what they had tried to do. Wufei could have sworn one of them smirked at him. Wufei growled. He would end this quick.

Wufei closed his eyes and placed his arms across his chest in the shape of a cross. "God of Wing I call upon the. Destroy these demons of Darkness and Lightning that threaten your land and people." Wufei chanted.

"Wind storm!" Yelled Wufei. Wufei's eyes shot open completely back now with swirls of white that seemed to represent the wind. His arms shot out so his body was in the shape of a cross. Suddenly the normal calm winds started to swirl into a tornado in front of Wufei. Wufei's cloths and hair swirled in the winds pressure.

The monsters that stood on the ground below the young seeker took a step back, not understanding what the young boy was doing.

Wufei smirked at the monsters. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Wind Kingdom!"

Wufei then reached out in front of him and the tornado launched into the monsters sweeping them into the ever growing tornado. Wufei then raised his arms as if he was praising to some sky God. Then Wufei threw his arms in the direction of the Western Sea where he knew the monsters would perish miserably. The tornado then swung itself and the monsters trapped in the winds imprisonment towards the Western Sea and out of Wufei's sight.

The wind around Wufei started to calm as he descended to the ground. As soon as Wufei's feet touched the ground, his knees buckled sending him to his hands and knees panting. Wufei's eyes turned to normal as he got his breathing under control.

"_Wufei are you alright?"_ Called a voice upon the wind.

Wufei sighed. "I'm fine Nataku, however those monsters where extremely heavy. They must have at least weighed seven tons each!" Wufei groaned. Wufei then rose to his feet as he got his energy back. [3]

"_Perhaps you should return, before night fall?"_

"Very well, Nataku." Wufei spoke, before lightly pushing off the ground and flying back to the palace.

* * *

A peaceful night rained over the Wind kingdom. There were no attacks on the kingdom this night, thanks to Wufei's bravery.

Wufei sat on the large windowsill of his room, looking out over the battle ground that was no empty on nothing but rubble and blood. Wufei sighed as he continued to stare blankly at the battle ground. Many people Wufei knew had their bloodshed on that battle field.

Wufei looked down below at the remainders of the candle procession that had happened to help the souls of the departed in battle find their way to their resting place. Wufei sighed. A hundred men had died in today's battle alone. But that wasn't even a fraction of what had happened in the first two days alone.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Wufei turned his head to look as the door opened. In to the room walked a young woman with long blond hair covering her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She had a small smile on her face as she held a few blankets in her arms.

"Hello, Wufei." She spoke softly. "Sorry to bother you, but its cold tonight and I thought you might want some extra sheets."

"Hello, Sally." Wufei spoke. "It's fine. You weren't bothering me." Wufei stood up and walked over to the girl and took the sheets off her and placed them aside for the moment.

"Are you doing okay?" Wufei asked turning back to Sally. Sally had recently lost her father in one of the battles. Her father had been the only family she had and now he was gone. Kind of like Wufei's family.

Sally smiled softly at the young Seeker. "I'm fine.... How are you doing?" Sally also knew about Wufei's family, how they had died trying to defend this land when they first attacked two years ago.

"I'm alright." Wufei answered. He then turned and returned to the windowsill. "If you do not want or need anything else, would you mind leaving, please Sally?"

Sally smiled knowing how much Wufei liked to be on his own. She guessed that was a Seeker thing. Sally then bowed to Wufei. "Very well. Good night Wufei." She then turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Wufei watched as the door closed and then sighed. He hated it when she brought up his feelings. Wufei then turned and opened the window slightly to let the cool night wind entre his room. Wufei sighed as the cool wind hit his skin.

"Nataku, what news do you bring?" Asked Wufei to the wind.

"_Master O requests you immediately."_ Whispered a voice along the wind.

Wufei nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Wufei walked down the small dark corridors lit by small candles now and again that hung on the walls. Wufei finally reached a small room at the end of the corridor. Wufei pushed the door open to see a small study with a tall man standing inside. Wufei walked inside and closed the door.

The room was littered with documents and books. A few candles hung on the walls giving the room an eerie effect. At the end of the room was a wooden desk with even more documents, books, quills and ink scattered upon them. There was also a cool breeze in the room let in by an open window.

Wufei's attention then turned to Master O who stood in the middle of the room.

"You called?" Wufei asked.

Master O nodded. "I found out what has been attacking the Kingdom over the last few days."

Wufei frowned and put all his attention to the old man. "Four monsters have been found." Master O stated. "The one you just saw was Leo."

"Is that the only weapon?" Asked Wufei.

"_We only wish."_ Whispered Nataku on the wind from the window.

"There is also Aries master of the skies. Cancer and Mercurious twin masters of the water." Master O explained. "And finally the ultimate weapon... Tours."

"Tours?!?!" Asked Wufei. [4]

"_It's the most dangerous of them all, as far as we know. It may have some powers that rival the Gods."_

"That's impossible!" Wufei snapped angrily at Nataku.

"Wufei calm yourself." Master O called. "Please do not take your anger out on Nataku. You will need her for what you are about to do."

Wufei calmed himself down and then repeated in his head what Master O had just said. Wufei looked up at the old man who now had his back to Wufei. "What do you mean?" Asked Wufei. "What am I about to do?"

Master O turned back with a scroll in his hand. Wufei looked down at the scroll and then back up at his Master. "There is a message here for you."

Wufei took the scroll off the old man and examined it. It had a golden lion crest as the scrolls seal. Without even reading the scroll Wufei knew this was from the Central Kingdom, the Sanc kingdom. Wufei opened the scroll and started to read it.

_

* * *

_

Dear Crystal Seeker of Wind,

_My land is in dire need of your assistance. Every land is. I am calling upon each Seeker of each land and element to come to our aid and fight the evil that is once again threatening us. I pray that you will come and save us from his devastation that will occur unless we fight this evil now and destroy it for good. I hope that you receive this message and come as soon as possible. We must meet before the next full moon. Please Wind. I am begging you to come and help us defeat an enemy that has united us for so long._

_Queen Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom_

* * *

Wufei closed the scroll and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to take in everything that was happening around him. He sighed. "Let me get this straight." Wufei spoke. "You want me to leave the Western Kingdom. The Kingdom that is in trouble to go and fight for another country at a representative of this country. I will not abandon my country in its time of need"

"_Wufei please try to understand."_

"Stay out of this Nataku!" Snapped Wufei.

"Wufei listen to me now!" Master O called out. Wufei looked up at the old man. "You will not be abandoning out country. The King and Queen have already given permission for you to leave to go to the Sanc Kingdom..."

"But I..."

"But what?" Asked Master O. "You defy orders from your King and Queen?"

Wufei sighed in defeat. No way was he going to win this battle. "Very well..." Wufei said. "When do I leave?"

"Morning!" Master O answered. "And if you take Nataku there with you, you should reach there by noon tomorrow."

Wufei nodded. "Very well. Then I shall prepare at once." And Wufei left the room to prepare for his journey.

"_Do you think he is ready?" _

"He is very skilled. I have no doubts in him." Master O answered. "However take care of him spirit."

"_It will be my honour to protect and guide his, Master."_

_

* * *

_

That's chapter 3.

_[1] = the story of Nataku will be explained in later chapters._

_[2] = Each Kingdom has a crest. Don't worry I will put up other chapters that mention the other crest for anyone who is curious._

_[3] = I'm only roughly typing down what the monsters weight and height is._

_[4] = Yes I put the mobile suits in as monsters... I wasn't going to use other star signs and create new monsters... However if you count the Manga I think there is only one or two star signs that were not used._

_Comment Please ^^_

Dedicated to VioletEyed-Demon and StandingOnTheRoofTops


	4. Water Seeker

**_You cannot run from Destiny_**

The Water Seeker

_Long ago in the beginning of time, the world was created. The Gods Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Tallgeese and Epyon; they made seven magical swords. One to control an element of life and bring balance to the world. Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Light, Darkness. Each made out of crystals which were scattered throughout the lands. But then the six of the seven legendary swords were re-created by six Crystal Seekers. And the final was reborn by a Phantom of the Night. Each became enemies. However one by one Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning and Light joined forces leaving Darkness on its own. Darkness swept through the land destroying everything. The Crystal Seekers had no choice but to stand and fight. Every 500 years, they say, the new heroes will rise and control the swords to defeat the evil and bring balance to the world once more. Heero, Earth. Duo, Fire. Trowa, Water. Quatre, Light. Wufei, Wind. The world is counting on you to save the world one last time..._

* * *

Deep in the forests of the Western kingdom, snow fell upon it. It snowed all year round in the Western Kingdom. Not that the people mind it, they had adapted many years ago. The snow was thick and deep, covering the ground, trees, bushes and caves in thick white flakes.

In the middle of the forest was a frozen lake. The flowers that were scattered around the frozen lake had also frozen in a crystallised form. Around the frozen flowers played a few wolfs. The cubs jumped around in the snow trying to catch each other and playing pretend fight. Each got their long winter coats covered in the soft fluffy snow. The elder wolfs laid close together in a large cage on one side of the frozen lake watching out over their cubs. But they were not the only ones watching over the young cubs.

Sitting down in the snow was a young boy. No more than 16 winters old. He wore green tunic and brown pants covering brown boots. The sleeves of his tunic were cut off exposing his flesh to the icy wind. Light brown bangs covered half of the young man's face, obscuring one of his emerald green eyes. Around the youths neck hung a silver chain with a small blue crystal hanging on it. The sapphire sparkled in the light of day.

The young cubs then started to run up to the youth barking loudly as they jumped over the snow piles. The small wolfs jumped on the young youth licking at the exposed skin and snuggling into the tall youth.

The youth smiled down at them enjoying their warmth. He then started to stroke a female cub that had curled up on his lap. The small grey cub gave a small bark to tell the youth she was happy. A loud bark ran through the youths ears and he turned to the noise. The leader of the pack of wolfs stood at the mouth of the cave. All the cubs ran over to the leader apart from the one that rested on the youths lap. The youth chuckled slightly at the cub and held it in his arm. The youth walked over to the leader and knelt down in front of it leaving the cub on the floor between the two. The small cub looked up at the youth as if to ask why he was leaving. The youth stroked the coat of the young wolf and then scratched behind its ear.

"Sorry little one. My master calls," the boy spoke before standing up and walking away. The cub barked to the youth as he walked away. Only to be picked up by the pack leader and taken into the warm comfy cave.

* * *

"Trowa!" Yelled an old man, as the youth walked out of the forest to where his teacher had been. Trowa was a Seeker in training, and had been learning for many winters. He was training to be the Water Seeker. He had never wanted to but after the mercenaries anything was good enough for Trowa.

Trowa's teacher Doctor S was not pleased. Whenever Trowa had been given time off he would not go into the village or just relax at his home. He would always wonder alone into the forest. S did not like how Trowa would not talk to people other than him. He had been the guardian of the youth for many winters but had never once asked the child of his life before. But recently he had been wondering if the youths past had affected his attitude.

S sighed. "Trowa, I wish you would not wonder out in the forest alone." S said.

Trowa frowned slightly. "I came when you called," Trowa spoke. "That's all that matters." Trowa then stopped in front of his teacher waiting for the man to tell him why he was summoned.

S sighed at the young boys distance from people. "Come inside at once." S spoke. "There is a snow storm coming." With that S walked inside.

Trowa gave a small sigh before following the old man inside the large house. Once inside Trowa brushed the snow from his cloths and returned to his chamber.

Trowa lay back on his bed and watched as the snow outside began to pick up considerably. Trowa hated the snow storms they had around his home. They were dangerous and violent. The weather was the most unpredictable thing in this area and that's why many didn't live there. Only Seekers or daredevils lived in this part of the Water Kingdom. The forests, wild animals, unpredictable weather and high mountain region kept many away. Especially the mountains! Many had gone up to the mountains and were never seen again. It sounded like an old ghost story you would hear as a child.

Many people say that a remainder of one of the legendary Gods lives up there. But it's impossible! The closest thing to a God you see in this world is a Seeker. They are the only thing that can be described as a living working of a God. HA! Then what about the earth that was so called made by these Gods? What about the humans and animals? People in the Water Kingdom compared a Seeker to a God. Waited on hand and foot!

Growing up Trowa had come to hate that, and he believed that many of the other seekers probably did too. Or at least he hoped they would. Doctor S was also the only doctor close to the small village just a bit further south from where Trowa lived. And when news came to S that someone was in need of his assistance Trowa would have to go with S to help as much as they could. However neither S nor Trowa liked the treatment they were given and would leave immediately.

Trowa sighed as he watched the snow descend to the ground. The wind swirled violently in and out of the trees like a snake in the grass. The leaves one the snowy trees rustled together in harmony with the whistling wind.

Trowa shut his eyes and listened to the voices. He had grown tired since he had arrived home and thought he might as well get some sleep before the night came.

* * *

An owl hooted in the darkness of the night. The snow storm had passed over a while ago. The sky was alight with stars and the moon. The small nocturnal creatures started to roam about at night searching for prey.

Trowa's eyes opened as he heard the owl hoot at the branch by his window. Trowa rose from his bed and stretched. He then got up and walked over to the window. The moon was high in the sky. Midnight, perfect! Trowa walked over to a small wooden chair and grabbed a leather bag and his long cloak. Trowa raised the hood of the cloak and walked back over to the window. Trowa then opened up the window and climbed out of it. Trowa jumped on to the large tree and descended it quickly. Once Trowa reached the ground he took one look at the house before walking off into the woods.

After walking for a while Trowa reached the frozen lake where he had been playing earlier with the wolfs. More snow covered the land and the entrance to the cave was almost completely covered over. Suddenly the windswept over to the cave and barking was heard. Trowa turned away from the lake to look at the cave to see three small cubs running his way. Trowa knelt down and the cubs came running and jumping knocking the youth to the ground. Trowa gave a small chuckle as the cubs licked his face under the hood. The cubs then jumped off of Trowa and started to run around him baking with joy. Then out of the cave came the young grey female cub that fell asleep on Trowa earlier on that day. Trowa smirked as she jumped on to his lap and curled up on it. The young cub seemed to enjoy curling up on Trowa's lap and sleeping.

Out of the cave came a large grey wolf that walked over to Trowa. Trowa held out a hand for the wolf to sniff. The wolf sniffed the hand then took another step closer to Trowa and licked the youths face. Trowa then started to stroke the fur coat of the wolf and stared into its hazel brown eyes. Trowa could see something in those eyes. Something he didn't quite understand.

"You fear something is coming," Trowa spoke. "And you're worried." The wolf nuzzled its head in to Trowa's arm. Trowa nodded. "I see," he said. "You want me to be careful."

* * *

Trowa walked back through the snow as the sun rise over the trees and mountains. Trowa raised his hood over his head as the workers of the village started to go hunting in the woods. Trowa hid in the shadows of the trees waiting for the hunters to pass him before he moved on. Trowa hated the hunters so much. They had no respect for the animals or the forest. They did not give anything back to the forest. They did not plant seeds or maybe leave something instead of the animal they had mercilessly slaughtered.

Along time ago S had shown Trowa how to respect the forest and its animals while taking something from them. In doing so Trowa had begun to understand in which way the nations Seekers respected the animals. Each land had an animal that represented their land. The Water Land was represented by its large population of wolfs in the area. S had shown Trowa that whenever they took wood from the forest to make a fire, they would plant seeds or small plants so they would replace what they have taken.

Trowa sighed and carried on walking back to the house. Trowa looked at one of the ground floor rooms to be in light. Trowa then looked up to the tree and saw that his window was still open. Trowa started to climb the tree carefully not to be seen or heard by anyone. Once he reached the top branch Trowa jumped from the branch into his room.

Trowa brushed the snow off of his boots and cloak and shut the window. He placed the cloak and bag on the chair gently. Trowa then changed into some clean and drier cloths. Trowa then started to get the snow out of his hair when he heard a rustling sound coming from somewhere in the room. Trowa stopped and looked around the room. Nothing by the bed... Nothing by the door... Nothing by the window... Nothing by the... The leather bag that Trowa had taken out earlier that morning had begun to rustle. Trowa cautiously walked over to the bag. He frowned at it. There was something in there. Whatever it was it seemed to be trying to get out of there. Trowa placed one hand on the flap of the bag and tossed it off so the bag was open. What Trowa was meat with was a big surprise.

In Trowa's bag was a young grey female cub curled up inside it looking up at Trowa with big wide hazel brown eyes. The cub then sat up and barked at Trowa, happy to be with him.

Trowa kneeled down in front of the chair that held the bag and pulled the cub out of there. The cub started to lick Trowa's face happily. Trowa sighed and looked into the eyes of the cub.

"You're persistent aren't you?" He asked. The cub only barked at the youths words and licked his face again.

Trowa walked over to the bed with the cub in his arms. Trowa sat on the bed and stroked the female. "You shouldn't be here you should be with your family." He spoke softly stroking the female's fur coat. She only nuzzled into Trowa's lap more.

Trowa sighed. "I should take you back now." Trowa said. The cub looked up at the young Seeker.

Trowa sighed again. "You must be hungry." The cub then started to bark as if to agree with the youth.

Trowa placed the cub on the bed and told it to wait there. Trowa walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Trowa then descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Trowa was slightly surprised to see his teacher already up at this hour. S turned to Trowa and nodded.

"So the cub followed you back?!" It was more of a statement than a question. Trowa was always amazed. Doctor S always knew when Trowa had been with the wolfs or what he did with them. Sometimes Trowa wondered if the old man spied on him.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." S said. S then threw a small piece of meat over at Trowa. Trowa caught it and felt a bit disgusted at it. Trowa looked up at S with a small hint of confusion gleaming in his eyes.

"The poor thing must be starving, give that to it and then bring it down here." S instructed. "Then you can eat something. No doubt you've been out all night."S then looked over his shoulder at the youth. "I also have a request for you to fulfil for me."

Trowa nodded and went back up stairs.

* * *

Trowa sat down at the small wooden table, with a warm cup of tea in his hands. Under the table the young wolf sat contempt with eating her piece of meat. Doctor S stood by the window explaining to Trowa what he would request of the youth.

"There has been a message from the Sanc kingdom." S explained folding his arms. "They are in dire need of our help... The Yami Kingdom seems to have threatened to attack the central kingdom. The Queen of the Sanc Kingdom has asked for all the Seekers to gather together to beat this evil and put a stop to this threat."

Trowa frowned. Why attack the central kingdom? Sure, it's the central kingdom and by concurring that the other kingdoms would be at a standstill with no way of communicating. However to do that they would first need to get past one of the other nations. However even if they did succeed in getting to the Sanc kingdom the other nations would have surrounded them, meaning that they could knock off supplies and stop transport, and attack from all different sides.

"However it seems that not only the Sanc Kingdom is in trouble," S continued. "For the last few days the Wind Kingdom has been attacked by mysterious soldiers from the Yami Kingdom. No man can stop them. Only a Seeker can stop them." S sighed and placed a hand on his head. "However with this call of plea then the Wind Seeker will be forced to leave his land and help the Sanc Kingdom." S lowered his hand. "You must go to the Sanc Kingdom in my stead and get these discussions over with and then go and help the Wind Land."

"Why should we help the wind land after the discussions?" Asked Trowa calmly.

"An old friend of mine is up there and is fighting against this evil." S explained. "However he will need his pupil back as soon as possible. By getting the discussions done as soon as possible, the Wind Seeker and you can go to the Western Land and stop the evil before it spreads into a great war between other countries."

Trowa looked down at the small wolf under the table. This was a big job and he was only a Seeker. And not the best. Trowa sometimes had difficulty calling his magic and there for didn't use it that much. To go and discuss matters of the Yami kingdom was not something he had been trained for. He had been trained to fight and protect people not how to talk to some fancy upper classes that have nothing better to do than kiss the ass of the Sanc kingdom Queen. Trowa had nothing against the Sanc Kingdom's Queen, form what he had heard she was an amazing Queen always putting her people first never asking for anything in return. She had also wished to dissolve her army at one point however the people had felt worried of an attack so it was never passed.

"Trowa this is important." S stated. "They need all the Seekers."

Trowa looked up at his teacher and nodded. "I shall go in your place." Trowa said. Trowa then left something against his leg. Trowa looked down and saw the little wolf scratching at his leg. Trowa then pushed the chair up and she jumped on to his lap. And curled up to fall asleep.

"You won't be able to take her," said S. "People might be scared of a wolf coming into the palace."

Trowa nodded and sighed as he stroked her fur coat. Even if he couldn't save all the animals out in that forest maybe he could just save this one. "Where is she supposed to go?"

"You'll have to give her a name." S said looking out the window as shouts from the hunters sounded.

"Nanishi. [1]" Trowa stated.

"Pardon?"

"Nanishi, it was my old name." Trowa spoke. The wolf then jumped up, paws on Trowa's chest licking his cheek.

"It would seem she likes it." S said with a chuckle.

Trowa then scratched the back of the young cub's ears. She then gave a small bark showing she was happy. Trowa then placed her down on the ground and stood up. "I'll prepare for my mission now." Trowa then walked up the stairs and up to his room being followed by little Nanishi.

Doctor S sighed as he watched Trowa and Nanishi leave the room. S turned around and looked out the window. "What Trowa doesn't know is he is going to face the biggest battle of his life now that he has accepted it!" Doctor S sighed. "I prey to you God's, show him the right path to take."

_

* * *

_

That's chapter 4... Wonder what Doctor S could possibly mean. What's the biggest battle yet to come?

_[1] = means No name_

_Comment Please^^_

Dedicated to VioletEyed-Demon and StandingOnTheRoofTops


	5. Earth Seeker

**_You cannot run from Destiny_**

The Earth Seeker

_Long ago in the beginning of time, the world was created. The Gods Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, Tallgeese and Epyon; they made seven magical swords. One to control an element of life and bring balance to the world. Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Light, Darkness. Each made out of crystals which were scattered throughout the lands. But then the six of the seven legendary swords were re-created by six Crystal Seekers. And the final was reborn by a Phantom of the Night. Each became enemies. However one by one Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning and Light joined forces leaving Darkness on its own. Darkness swept through the land destroying everything. The Crystal Seekers had no choice but to stand and fight. Every 500 years, they say, the new heroes will rise and control the swords to defeat the evil and bring balance to the world once more. Heero, Earth. Duo, Fire. Trowa, Water. Quatre, Light. Wufei, Wind. The world is counting on you to save the world one last time..._

* * *

"My Queen the Yami Kingdom is attacking the Western Kingdom as we speak!" Yelled a messenger as he ran into the Sanc Kingdom's royal court. The messenger bowed in front of the Queen before standing and giving her his report.

"Report has come in that these monsters are fighting all the way through the Western Kingdom. There are unbeatable soldiers coming in from the Yami Kingdom and only a Seeker can seem to stop them, your highness." Explained the messenger and bowed afterwards.

The Queen nodded and sighed. This news was horrible. She had already summoned the Seekers too late. She had wanted to bring them to the kingdom so that they could help her form a plan for if a kingdom was attacked. The threats had already entered the Sanc Kingdom and now they were falling on the Western Kingdom. This was terrible. She brushed her hand through her long golden hair and turned to look up at a balcony that over looked the court room.

The balcony was known only to anyone who sat or stood near the thrown. The balcony couldn't be seen by anyone but the Queen and her advisers. Many times, men of the court had wondered what the Queen would look at and had just passed it off as her way of thinking. However what was really up there was a way for someone to watch what happened in the court room without being seen. Generally the Seekers were a loud to use the balcony in any meeting whether invited or not. It was their way to look out for anything suspicious without getting in the Queen's way of working and it worked.

Up on the balcony stood a young man no more than 16 summers old. He had messy brown hair, tanned skin and cobalt blue eyes and where as cold as ice. He wore dark clothes that helped him remain hidden from everyone's sight. Around his right arm and shoulder was metal armour that had been created to shield the young man during battle. The Queen had often found it odd that the young man only wore armour to shield his arms but had grown accustomed to seeing it and paid no heed any more. Up there stood the Earth Seeker of the Sanc Kingdom. Heero, he had been called. Heero had not only been a defender of the country, but was also an adviser and most trusted friend of the Queen. Often the Queen would need support when leading her country and she would always turn to Heero, and this was no exception. Heero nodded back to the Queen and she turned back to the messenger.

"Very well. Send two squads to help the Western Kingdom immediately!" She ordered in a soft tone. Everyone in her royal court knew she did not like sending her men into battle and that is where many thought she was weak, where as others admired her.

"At once My Lady." Said the messenger as he bowed and left the court room.

Queen Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom rose from the royal thrown. To show respect to her everyone in the court room rose as well and waited to hear what the young Queen had to say about the matters which were unspoken of. "That will be all for today." Spoke Relena softly. "Dismissed!"

The Queen then walked down the aisle followed by her young and noble adviser, Lucrezia Noin. Everyone bowed as the Queen walked passed, once the Queen was out of the court and the large doors were closed behind her the young Queen sighed.

"Noin, I am going to retire to my chambers." Stated the Queen as she turned to her friend. "If you need anything you know where to find me."

Noin bowed to her Queen. "Yes, of course Relena." Noin then walked off while Relena retreated to her chambers.

* * *

Relena opened the door to her dark chamber letting a little light into the room. She walked in and closed the door. She then walked over to her desk and sat at it with a small candle as her only light. Relena brushed her hands through her long golden blond hair. She then turned her gaze to the mirror and stared at the dark corners of her room. Something moved in the darkness of the room, but Relena paid no heed to it. Relena looked down at the documents that sat on her desk. She sighed and started to read over the documents. Then out of the darkness came a figure.

"It would seem that many more are in danger." Said a voice.

Relena sighed and placed the documents down. "Heero, this was going to happen sooner or later." Stated the Queen. Relena pushed her chair away and turned to her brave knight. He stood arms folded hidden in half darkness. "We need the Seekers as quick as possible."

Heero nodded. "I'm going out to meet them tomorrow at midday. The Fire seeker will arrive in morning. Wind should arrive at midday and Water and Light should arrive before sunset, My Lady." Spoke Heero as he stepped out of the darkness.

Relena sighed and turned to look out the window at the moon lit sky. "I just pray that the Gods will keep you all safe from the Shadows." She whispered and turned back to Heero. "I also pray that nothing will happen to any kingdom. I do not want them to suffer for our country."

Heero walked up to Relena and placed his hands on her shoulders. "My Lady. Once they get past the Western country, they'll go straight to attacking the Southern Kingdom!" Said Heero as he turned to the window. "Look!" He turned Relena so she looked out the window. Relena watched the stars and moon that Heero had pointed to. "What do the stars and the moon do?"

"Create light in the darkness." Spoke Relena turning back to Heero. [1]

Heero gazed down at his Queen. "That is the weakness of the Shadow kingdom!" Explained Heero. "Light! Meaning that once they take the Southern kingdom they will be unbeatable... Attacking the Sanc kingdom is just a decoy so we get the army out of the other kingdoms."

"Then we'll need to be careful of who we chose to fight alongside us." Said Relena as she walked over to her window looking out to the south. She sighed and looked out beyond the grassy green fields.

_You're in danger my old friend,_ thought Relena.

* * *

The sun rose over the Sanc kingdom bring light for a new day of work and stress. Heero rose with the sun as he did every day. Heero walked through the palace grounds to the stables around back. Heero walked in to see many young boys taking care of the horses. Heero walked up to a midnight black horse and held out his hand. The horse took a step forward and sniffed the hand of the young seeker and then took another step forward letting the Seekers had trail to his neck. Heero then rubbed the horse as it looked into its giant eyes. Heero nodded as he saw the hors' feelings; the fear of maybe going into battle, the worry of what awaits them beyond the palace gates and the excitement of seeing new places. All in the eyes of a single horse!

"No battles today Midnight," said Heero as he grabbed the rains and started to tack the hours. "We have to find an old friend of mine before we go today." Heero then held the rains of his horse and led it to the courtyard at the front of the palace. Once he reached the courtyard Heero saw that his way was blocked by a young woman. Heero knew the woman to be Noin. Captain of the Guards and one of Queen Relena's advisors! The woman smirked at the young Seeker.

"Off to see Dr. J, are you Heero?" She asked as she walked up to the young Seeker. "Mrs Relena will not be impressed if you do not remember your duties."

Heero frowned at the woman. "My duties are to make sure the Yami kingdom does not take over this or any other country!" Heero whispered coldly so no one could hear the two. "The Seekers are coming today! And I need to meet with them at once."

Noin only smiled at the young man. She held out her hand and motioned for a stable boy to bring another horse. "Then take this horse too... There is no guarantee of your old friend brining a horse with him." Noin explained as she took the reins off the stable boy and handed them too Heero. She smiled lovingly at the boy. "Don't get in to trouble Heero!"

"I can't make that promise." He said before mountain his hours and tying the other horses rein to Midnight's. Heero clicked his tongue and softly kicked Midnight's sides sending them in to a walk out of the palace gates.

The village only seemed to be waking as Heero rode through it. The bakers opened the bakery doors letting the smell of bread being to flow through the town. The flower girl walked over to the hunters enticing them with their charm and tricking them in to buying flowers. The hunters laughed, jerried and joked as they walked to the hunting loges on the other side of the town. Heero let them be, not caring what they did with their precious lives. Midnight gave his harness a shake as the brown hours trotted slightly behind, being lead by the Seeker. Heero sighed softly to himself and kicked Midnight in to a canter causing the other hours, Sandy – because of its main – to quicken its pace.

* * *

The sun fully rose as Heero reached the small mountain that lead to the small hill in the north of the Sanc kingdom. Here Heero would meet his old friend. Heero waited at the top of the hill and looked down at the small town that stood between Heero and the Sanc kingdom Palace. On the other side of the hill was a large forest which made the barrier between the two lands. Heero patted Midnight on his neck. The horse must have thought it strange to stop without a farm house near. It had been a while since he had seen his friend last. Heero sighed. It would be difficult to see the person after so long apart. They had not ended on completely good terms last time they saw each other.

"Heero!" Someone called.

Heero looked into the forest and there stood two young teenagers. They obviously had come from the Fire kingdom by their brown and red cloths. It was unusual to see a fire Lander in the Sanc Kingdom but it was a loyal honour when they did come. The Fire nation was known for its loyalty to the other nations. Heero looked down on a male and female.

The female wore a dark brown colour pants and tunic that matched in a slightly darker colour. Around her curved hips was a long sword showing that she must have been a Fire Warrior making the man next to her the Fire Seeker. Her hair was short and a dark colour and her eyes were a soft blue that shone like the diamond in the crystal forest between the Light and Water kingdom. He skin was pale showing she was brought up in a fairly high classed lifestyle. [2] The girl didn't seem to understand why Heero was there.

However the Seeker standing beside her was completely different. It was a male; however he had long chest nut hair pulled back in to a neat and tidy braid that swung for about three foot. His eyes were a violate blue that shone like stars in the midnight sky. He wore black pants with a red tunic over it. He had a cheeky little grin on his face which showed that he was happy to see Heero again. In the boy's eyes was a glint of mysteriousness and expectance.

The young boy led the girl over to Heero. The boy waved happily as the girl seemed on edge. Not just about Heero, but about her companion as well. Heero kept his eyes on his friend. "Duo..." He said as the braided Seeker shock hands with Heero.

"It's been a while." Duo exclaimed. Still his hyperactive self. When was he going to calm down? He gave a cheeky grin and let go of Heero's arm and placed his arm around Hilde. "This is Hilde. She's a high class Fire Warrior, who's come to help." Heero's eyes scanned over the girl. He could see how uneasy she was. She then stood up tall and bowed to Heero showing her respect. She now understood that Heero was a Seeker.

"It is an honour to meet you great Seeker." She said as she eyes gazed at the floor. She then heard to male voices chuckle. She looked up to see Duo laughing like he usually did when Hilde did something that was unnecessary. Heero however kept his expressionless face in tack. Duo then wrapped an arm around Hilde's shoulders and explained how you didn't do that unless told to. Duo then asked if any of the other Seekers had arrived yet.

Heero however shook his head. "We must travel to see them now." Heero then held out the rains to the second horse. Duo took the rains off Heero and mounted the chestnut horse. Duo then easily mounted the horse swiftly as the rivers flowed into the seas. Duo then held out his hand to Hilde and she took a hold and got pulled on to the back of the horse. She wrapped her arms around Duo's waist and held on for dear life as both horses galloped off heading in the Western direction.

After awhile of riding Heero started to explain how he was on a mission to find all the Seekers and bring them to the Palace to meet the Queen of the Sanc kingdom. Heero explained how first off they would find the Wing Seeker and then head to the crystal forest to meet the Water and Light Seeker. Heero then started to fill Duo and Hilde in a bit on the situation that was happening. How the Western country was under attack. How they feared that the Southern and Central country would be the next targets after the Western country.

* * *

Midnight and Nutmeg came to a halt outside a small village close to the boarder of the Western kingdom. There as expected Heero saw the Wind Seeker. Chang Wufei. Loyal and honourable guard of the royal family in the Western kingdom. Along time ago, when Heero was just a child he had met Wufei. But they were very young and neither knew about their destiny to be Seekers at the time. They had met at a festival that was held all over the Central Kingdom and a sign that peace would reign forever in the kingdom. But that had not lasted long. About a summer or two ago the festival was abandoned as the Yami kingdom a surprise attack on the Southern kingdom. Heero could see that Wufei had been brought up quite well. He didn't expect anything less as he saw the wind ghost over Wufei's skin causing Wufei's hair and cloths to move softly. It was believed that the spirit of the wind, Nataku could communicate with the Seekers. Especially the Wind Seeker. No doubt the Wind seeker was doing just that.

Wufei's eyes opened as he saw two horses gallop over to him from the small village. Wufei jumped down from the bolder upon which he had rested on. Wufei then walked over to the mare grazing in the small field that rest between the three Seekers. Wufei's horse was pure white and had a beautiful silver main. Wufei held the grabbed the rains of his horse and lead it over to the two Seekers and Fire Warrior that awaited him.

Heero nodded to the Wind Seeker as he drew near, halting in front of them. Heero's eyes scanned the white and soft blue robes worn by the Wind Seeker. Heero then looked at the young man's ebony black hair pulled back off his face with two strands too short to be pulled back. Wufei bowed to Heero, Duo and Hilde. Heero watched as Wufei turned to him before speaking for the first time after all those years apart.

"I knew you were coming for me old friend." Wufei stated as gripped the rains tighter. "It's been awhile."

"Indeed it has." Heero replied.

Duo cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "How could you possibly know he was coming?" Hilde however remained quiet as she watched the young seekers talk of what was happening. She knew it not her place to interfere with anything she had to discus.

Wufei turned to the Fire Seeker, his face remaining calm but stern at the same time. "Nataku told me so." He voiced his reason for knowing.

"Wufei we must leave now." Heero stated as he turned to the sun that was now far past mid day. Heero turned back to the other Seekers. "We must find the Water and Light Seeker before sunset." Heero then frowned. "Even in the Sanc kingdom it is not wise to be alone after dark."

Wufei nodded in agreement before swiftly jumping on to his horse and following Heero as well as Duo to the South-east of the Sanc Kingdom to where they would meet the Light and Water Seeker. The ride was long and silent with only the sound of the wind whipping past them, the rustling of their cloths in the wind and the hooves of their horses on the hardening ground as they got closer to the Southern kingdom.

* * *

Quatre and Yuda waited at the edge of the forest to wait for the Earth Seeker as they had been instructed to. Quatre patted his pure white horse as it bent its neck to reach some of the lush green grass that stood under them. Quatre chuckled as the mare snorted at a small flower that rested by its head.

Quatre looked around at the lush scenery that went on for miles around him. Quatre then looked back towards the crystal forest from which they had come from. There stood a young man hidden by the shadows of the trees. Quatre squinted his eyes to see who it was. A small crystal hung from the young man's neck. It shimmered in the light. Quatre smiled as he recognised the symbol in which the crystal was formed. Quatre clicked his tongue and kicked his horse to walk towards the young man. Quatre stopped just outside of the forest so that the young man could tell that he saw him.

"Hello there," Said Quatre as he smiled sweetly at the young man hidden in the shadows. "You're the Water Seeker, aren't you?" Quatre asked with a small giggle. "It's alright I'm the Light Seeker." Quatre watched as emerald green eyes caught a glimmer of light that escaped through the tree leaves. Quatre chuckled again.

The young man walked out of the shadows and looked at the horse. He held out his hand and Quatre's horse sniffed it before taking a step towards the hand and letting it gentle smooth over the horses neck. The young man seemed more interested in the horse than Quatre. Quatre didn't mind as he watched the young man – obviously an animal lover. The young man then moved his gaze up to Quatre's eyes.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you..." Quatre paused with embarrassment at not knowing the other Seekers name. He felt ashamed and disrespectful to the boy.

The young man hesitated to hold out his hand and shake Quatre's hand. "I'm Trowa. Trowa Barton... I'm the Water Seeker." The young man replied. Quatre giggled as he released Trowa's hand.

"My Prince!" Quatre turned to see Yuda ride up between Trowa and Quatre.

Yuda glared at Trowa. "How dare you touch the Prince of the Southern Kingdom!" Said Yuda disgusted at Trowa's attempt at touching the pure Prince.

It was true Trowa looked as if he was the kind to have been tainted, un-pure, dangerous and aggressive. While Quatre looked petit, gentle, soft and sweet. Both were the complete opposites of each other. But that was why Quatre was slightly interested in Trowa. He was completely different from Quatre and yet they were destined for the same path.

Trowa looked unfazed by Yuda's warning, however Quatre saw a flicker of worry cross Trowa's eyes, even if his face did not show it. Quatre watched carefully as Trowa's hand slipped behind his back and clutch something. That was when Quatre realised he had to stop this at once.

"That's enough Yuda." Quatre said as he straitened his back and watched the older man turn to him. "I was the one that shook his hand Yuda. I believe you owe Trowa an apology."

Yuda looked at his Prince with confusion written over his face. Yet deep down he felt anger that he had been wrong. He blamed 'Trowa' for what had happened. Yuda did not like it when tainted people touched the pure hearted Prince for fear that something would happen to the Prince.

"Quatre!!!!" Called a voice as the sound of hooves on the ground arose.

All three turned to see three horses gallop their way. Quatre noticed the one on an ebony black horse to be Heero the Earth Seeker. The one he had been waiting for all this time. The three horses came to a stop in front of Quatre. Quatre looked over the Fire, Wind and Earth Seeker recognising them instantly then watching the pretty young women who sat behind the Fire Seeker. Quatre smiled at her, gaining a smile in return.

"Prince Quatre it is good to see you well." Stated Heero as Yuda backed away from Quatre and Trowa.

"PRINCE!!!!!" Yelled Hilde and Duo in surprise. Quatre giggled as he saw the wide eyes and pale skin on the two Fire Landers that stood before him.

Heero then turned to Trowa and nodded at the silent Water Seeker, the only one without a horse. Heero never needed to speak to Trowa to know what the situation was. Heero had grown use to Trowa's ways and respected the stoic Seeker. Heero then turned back to everyone. Heero suppressed a frown when his eyes laid on the Southern guard that had come with Quatre. Just by looking at him Heero could tell he did not like Yuda.

"We must go now. It is sunset..." Heero stated as he turned his horse around and looked in the direction of the palace. Heero frowned. He had seen the dilemma that had been caused between Yuda and Trowa. Heero feared for Trowa, not because Trowa was not good at defending himself – he was excellent at it – but because Yuda did not seem trust worthy. Heero could not understand why Quatre was accompanied by Yuda instead of Auda or Abdul.

Quatre held out a hand once again to Trowa and smiled. "Here you can ride with me if you like."

Trowa quickly glanced at Yuda to see him glaring at Trowa, his eyes burning with hatred. Trowa then took Quatre's hand and jumped on behind the Southern Prince.

"But my Prince..."

Quatre turned to Yuda. "Yuda, he is the Water Seeker after all." Quatre then caused his horse to ride alongside Wufei's horse, leaving Yuda to himself.

Heero looked back at all of them. "The Queen will want to see you. But I suggest that you rest before seeing her. No doubt you're all tired from your long journey." Heero stated. Everyone seemed to agree with the Earth Seeker. Heero nodded. "Come I will lead the way to the palace..."

_

* * *

_

There we go. That's the meeting of the Seekers. I won't be posting for a while because I'm on holiday's in Boston YAY. Hehe anyway hope you liked it.

_[1] = I have to say this is supposed to be like a medieval time period so they don't know about the moon, sun and stars._

_[2] = I know I've changed that about Hilde but bear with me please._

_Comment Please ^^_

Dedicated to VioletEyed-Demon and StandingOnTheRoofTops


	6. The Forest Of The North

**_You cannot run from Destiny_**

The Forest of the North

* * *

In the depths of the Spirit world, darkness started to descend. The once vibrant and colourful place now became desolate and depressing. No spirits wandered around the world anymore, no guardians dared step up to the shadows. In a small destroyed temple that once stood tall for everyone to see, now fallen in devastation and destruction, there lay a pool of water. A source of power and energy that had become strong over the years, from every time a Seeker died in battle.

There by the fountain stood a young woman in long dazzling white tunic and pants. Her golden blond hair cascaded around her as a small cold wind blew past her. She closed her ocean blue eyes as the whispers on the wind blew past her ears. She sighed as her hair dangled lifelessly behind her. Her ocean blue eyes opened as the pool of water glowed white. Her pale face frowned as she  
sensed something. Something bad was happening! She placed her hands on her heart as a cylinder of light shot up from the pool into the roofless building. The light blinded the young woman as she blinked to see through the light.

"Lady of Light!"

A young woman turned around to the sound that came from behind her. A great gust of wind swirled in a circle around a small area. When it died down a young woman stood there. She was covered in blue and purple coloured robes with a black dragon swirling around the body. Her cloths depicted she was from the Wind kingdom. Her long black hair pulled back in to small bunches flowing down her back. Her dark eyes shone in the light as she walked over to the blonde woman. Her skin was dark and was given an eerie effect as she came closer to the light.

"Nataku, what brings you here?" The woman in white asked. Nataku's lips curved in to a small smile that showed disappointment and happiness. Nataku bowed to the young woman before turning to look into the light.

"It has begun once again." She stated staring at the scene that played in the cylinder of light. An image of the new Seekers bowing to the Queen of the Sanc kingdom, a room they both remembered all too well.

It has started," the blond stated watching as the Queen walked down the steps to the young Prince who represented the Southern kingdom. "I prey to Sandrock that this will be the final battle."

"I pray that Shenlong will give them the strength they need to fulfil it." Nataku turned to the other woman. "Christine have you not heard from the Lady of Fire?"

Christine merely shook her head. "She still sleeps within the body, to my gladness."

"Princess?" Nataku asked slightly confused.

Christine turned to Nataku and smiled. "For when this is over she will be freed to join us, after her years of being cursed." Nataku nodded before bowing to Christine.

"I must return," she stated. "My Seeker must wonder why I am so silent."

Nataku rose up and frowned. "Keep the darkness away from her Christine." Christine merely nodded as she watched her friend disappear into the wind.

* * *

Heero lead the Seekers, warrior and guard in to the throne room. The large oak door opened by two guards to reveal the grand hall filled with old advisors and servants waiting to take orders from their Queen. Heero watched as many men scowled at him. He had been in the Palace for not that many summers and had already taken the Queens favour, while they had dedicated their whole lives to gaining their tittles now. Quatre watched as people whispered about him being there. How the young Prince of the Light kingdom was younger than they had expected! Ladies of the court giggled as he walked next to Trowa. Trowa watched his back in case Yuda tried to pull anything on him since he stood next to the Prince. Many seemed to believe that he was a body guard to the Prince. Trowa wished that this meeting with the Queen would go quick for he did not like being amongst people. Wufei kept his eyes on the Queen at the end of the hall who seemed impressed to see all of them. Duo could feel the nervousness of Hilde as she clung to him in fear and awe. He found it amusing but would keep his mouth shut for now.

All stopped before the steps to the throne and bowed to the Queen out ranking almost all of them. All waited as murmurs echoed in the hall from the people who did not know them and people thinking they were nothing but worthless children. Queen called for them to arise and smiled as she saw the Seekers and their companions rise. The whispers ceased as the Queen rose from her seat. She walked over to the young Prince now standing next to her Seeker Heero. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her old friend.

"It's wonderful to see you again Quatre." She spoke with a grand smile on her face. Whispers began again as they heard the Prince's name.

"Please my Lady the honour is all mine." Quatre then kissed the Queens hand as costumed for a visiting Prince to do to a Lady.

* * *

"So how did you become a Seeker?" Quatre asked sitting next to Trowa by the fountain in the Palace garden. Each Seeker had somehow managed to meet up in the garden without even telling anyone. Yuda had been very apprehensive about Prince Quatre talking with the Water Seeker and always stood away from them but close enough to pull a move if the Prince was threatened. The morning sun shone down on them as they rested there. The water sparked in the light of day and reflected on Quatre and Trowa as they both watched the water flow around. Trowa did not answer the young Prince. Quatre could sense that even though Trowa trusted him, he was uneasy. Quatre sighed; maybe he was getting to personal too quickly. He had to admit out of all of them the water Seeker intrigued him the most for mysterious reasons unknown. Maybe it was Yuda being within an ear shot distance that made Trowa uneasy? Quatre gave up for a while trying to talk to Trowa and looked to see what everyone else was doing.

Wufei seemed to be meditation under a tree. Quatre had to admit that Wufei was extremely intimidating when he got angry – as he learned this morning with Duo – but right now he seemed peaceful and harmless. Duo on the other hand was practicing fighting with the Fire Warrior Hilde. Quatre would have to enquire later what the relationship between the two where, they seemed close but Quatre could not tell the connection. Hilde was a beautiful young woman and Duo was fun loving. They would make a great couple but no doubt that was their relationship. Heero sat on a bench in the suns light next to the flower beds reading scrolls that seemed extremely important. They should be working but the Queen had asked they rest for a few days before they learn about what was truly happening. Quatre noticed as to butterflies flew around Trowa and himself. A soft blue colour and a bright pink one; they danced around each other in perfect sync. The blue one fluttered over to Trowa and landed on the Seekers finger, while the pink one fluttered over and landed on Quatre's chest. Quatre giggled as he watched the patterns contrasted with his white tunic. Quatre smiled before turning to Trowa.

"Their beautiful," Quatre stated. Trowa nodded as both butterflies fluttered higher into the sky and continued their dance bringing joy to anyone who saw them.

"They say that if two butterflies land on you in the Sanc it means you are in love." Heero said keeping his eyes on the scroll in his hands.  
"Has it happened to you?" Quatre asked as watched the clouds fly by.

Heero only nodded to Quatre. "Many times." Quatre didn't miss the quick glance Heero sent to the Fire Landers.

"They're in love." Did that just escape Trowa's lips? Trowa could see the confusion that plastered the Quatre's face. "I have an ability to understand animals."

Quatre smiled as he understood. "I see. You're Seeker power am I correct?" Trowa nodded. "Mine is empathy..."

"It's strange that you both have your powers at this stage of your training," All looked to see Wufei rise from where he was meditating. "Usually you are at a much higher level to be able to unlock that power from within."

"However..." Quatre turned to see Heero finally close the scroll and walk over to them, dodging the fire nation's representatives still oblivious to the conversation. "To be able to understand animals and humans have only ever been activated by the original Water and Light Seeker."

Trowa's emotionless face frowned as he rose quicker than a bird could flap they're wings. Trowa could tell that something wasn't right. In the far distance he could hear cries. Not human but animal. Something was attacking. Something that even the wild animals of the North couldn't stop. This wasn't right. The animal's in the North where known for their fierceness and danger. What could possibly stop them from being predators? Heero felt the ground shake as he walked closer to Quatre and Trowa. The ground shook under his feet but only he seemed to feel it as if a monster was jumping up and down, disturbing the God's of the underworld and the dead. Heero felt it shake once again. No doubt about it. It was coming from the Forest of the North. They had to go immediately.

Duo and Hilde ceased their fighting. Duo watched as silence had descended upon the garden. Duo watched as the shifty Light guard began to draw his sword. His shifty eyes on Trowa were a bit disturbing. Obviously danger was a foot and this pathetic excuse for a guard was worried about a Seeker talking to another Seeker. Duo knew deep down they needed to go so what were they waiting for? Quatre silently closed his eyes and listened to feel the emotions of anyone in danger. However nothing rang in his ears or his head. Everyone seemed to worry as the tension in the air grew. The feelings of the people around grew with each passing second.

"_Wufei danger in the North forest. Those beings are attacking again."_ Wufei recognised the voice to be Nataku's. All of them watched as the wind dragon rushed around. "_All the spirits of the forest are being attacked."_ So this was the wind spirit who Wufei spoke of awhile ago. Wufei nodded before turning to the others.

"We should go now!" Everyone knew Wufei was right. Heero took charge ordering Wufei to go ahead and sort out what he could while everyone else went to get the horses to ride out. Heero had asked Yuda and Hilde to stay at the Palace. When Yuda protested, Quatre ordered him to stay causing the soldier to become angry as he watched the four Seekers to ride off to the forest.

* * *

Chaotic! That was the only word to describe what these monsters where doing in the forest. The forest of the North was known as Spirit Forest for the claims of people who went into the forest. Trees where cut down as the shadowed creatures fought against wolfs and tigers who wished to protect their homes from destruction. Nataku watched as Wufei decended from the clouds to help the animals and spirits that wished to be left in peace. Wufei closed his eyes and placed his hands together in front of his chest. Wufei's eyes shot open as he threw his hands forward knocking some of the shadows away from the edge of the woods. Wufei then landed on the ground away from the beings, as some rose up.

"Nataku how many?" Wufei called out as he prepared to battle these monsters of shadows. The windswept around Wufei causing a barrier from the shadows trying to attack the Seeker.

"_Wufei there are around 70 monsters; each one intending to attack the Capital."_ Wufei pushed his arms forward causing large amounts of dirt to it's the faces – or what Wufei thought was the faces of the monsters. Wufei growled as he jumped up dodging a tree that these beings of darkness threw at him. However as the tree smashed in to piece; a few fragments hit Wufei knocking him to the ground with a mighty thud. Wufei bit back a cry of pain as the dirt scraped its way into a cut on his arm. Wufei looked up to see one of those monsters shadows reach out to crush him. Wufei gasped, no time to move. Even at his speed.

"_WUFEI!"_ Nataku screamed through the wind helpless to save her Seeker.

"Earth style: rock cavern!" Within a blink of an eye earth shot up from the ground to make a rock casket around Wufei. Wufei blinked a few times as he saw the rock shake at the sheer force of the blow from the monster. Wufei could see nothing outside of the cavern which he could only assume was made by the Earth Seeker Heero. So they finally arrived.

"Fire slash!" Screamed a voice Wufei had come to know as Duo. The rock around Wufei shook as a load monsters cry was heard. The rock covering the seeker shook once more and fell back to the ground. Wufei opened his eyes and saw that it looked like nothing had happened. Out of now where Trowa ran next to Wufei and slid to a stop a foot away. Trowa kneeled down to help Wufei up. Trowa placed an arm around Wufei to help the seeker up. Wufei looked ahead to see Duo standing strong with all the monsters watching as their leader – or what seemed to be their leader – melted into a pile of sludge. Duo's hand held a flame of fire that seemed it would out burn any torch. Wufei watched as the wind blew Duo's cloths and hair to the side.

"I'm going to teach you guys the meaning of pain!" Duo exclaimed with a smirk on his face. Duo lifted his hand and then pointed it out, palm stretched to those monsters. "Let's see who will join your friend in hell!"

Quatre jumped down from his horse and ran over to where Trowa and Wufei stood. The two stared as Duo once again attacked the shadow's with ease. Quatre frowned. He had never seen anything like it before. Tall, bulked up... It looked almost like a shadow of a person. Quatre didn't understand what the thing was. Quatre turned looking up slightly at the two seekers.

"What are those?" Quatre asked softly in wonder.

"_Those are Leo's young Light Seeker," _stated Nataku as she swirled around the seekers like a protective dragon swirling its body around a mighty castle tower. Wufei sighed, as Heero walked up to them.

"That means even the weakest of us can beat them." Wufei stated as he hissed in pain from the scar that would surely be there once this was over. Trowa didn't miss the wince or hiss that escaped from Wufei. Trowa turned back to see a load of Leo's – as Wufei called them – melt once more by the heat and fire from Duo.

Trowa noticed Heero take a few steps forward. The young Earth Seeker frowned slightly then raised his arms out in front of him. "Earth crush!" Heero's hands slowly closed as if he was gripping something yet he could not close them all the way. Heero then lifted his arms above his head. Heero seemed to struggle to bring his hands together but then, with one swift move his hands clapped together. A mighty bang was heard in front of them. Trowa looked forward to see two rocks covered in soft earth slammed into each other with five or more Leo's squashed like a lemon. Trowa couldn't help but feel a smirk on his face as he saw Heero turn to them.

"If you guys are ready," Heero spoke, "mind helping out?" That seemed to jog the fighter inside of the final seekers. Wufei pushed off of Trowa and took a leap in the air sending him as far up as the trees.

"Wind storm!" Wufei yelled. Wufei's eyes shot open completely blank now with swirls of white that seemed to represent the wind. His arms shot out so his body was in the shape of a cross. Suddenly the normal calm winds started to swirl into a tornado in front of Wufei. Wufei's cloths and hair swirled in the winds pressure. The monsters that stood on the ground below the young seeker took a step back, not understanding what the young boy was doing. Wufei then reached out in front of him and the tornado launched into the monsters sweeping them into the ever growing tornado. Wufei then raised his arms as he looked down at the seekers under him and gave a slight nod. Wufei then lowered his arms lazily and the creatures of darkness fell.

Below stood Trowa holding out his hands to the side of his body, completely straight. His eyes shut as he breathed deeply in and out. Trowa's eyes shot open as a leather bag that contained water flew out of it. The water shone in the light of day as if swirled around its master. Trowa looked up at the wind Seeker and nodded as he watched the creatures fall down from the sky. Trowa's arms shot up quickly followed by the water as if they were attached by invisible strings. "Water slice." Trowa spoke softly yet determinded to finish off the monsters. The water spun into spirals and shot up piercing the shadow creatures right in half. A terrible cry was heard as the creatures hit the floor. It seemed that the one that where injured – almost all of them – where retreating to the shadows of the forest; as if it would heal them. No! It couldn't could it.

Quatre ran just behind Duo so he was in the centre of the open space. Quatre closed his eyes and raised a hand to where the sun shone, as if he was about to praise the sun. "Stars light!" A light sparked in the young blonds hand and glowed as bright as any star. Quatre's hand lowered so it was in front of him. His eyes opened slowly as his eyes seemed to fix on the star in his hand. As he did so the light shone brighter and brighter. The creatures that seemed to try and attack the boy cried out and used their arms to cover themselves from the light that came from the young boy. The shadows on which the injured tried to retreat to had vanished due to the light Quatre admitted.

Each Seeker in turn turned to see how the young boy controlled the light that he bare in his hands. Each one saw how the light seemed to make each creature crowed in one patch of the last remaining shadow in the area. A smile formed on the Light Seekers face as his palm faced the soldiers. The light then shot out hitting all in its path. A blinding light shot out surrounding the seekers in a light so bright that they could not see. Each one covered their faces as cries of tourture came ringing in their ears.

Quatre blinked as the light faded and the creatures that once stood in front of him where now vanquished. He wished he hadn't have done that but he wasn't given another option. Quatre slighed and turned to where he saw a flash of a body tackle him in joy. Duo was cheering as he hugged the smallest seeker praising him for his work.

"WOW!" Duo exclaimed as he released the young blonde. "You where amazing Quatre. I've never seen anything as amazing as that move before." Duo jumped up and down on the spot still praising the blond and the others surrounded the blond. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"_I never thought I'd see that move again..."_

* * *

Okay thanks to everyone for reading. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier but I'm in the middle of my exams and we have a large heat wave at the moment that seems to frey my brain all the time. Anyway hope you all liked this. I'm terribly sorry about the fight sceen. I am useless at them.

Oh while I'm talking to you guys I might as well say this: This story... its rigged with plot bunnies so be careful. Can anyone rattle their brains enough to guess who was the last voice heard in this chapter?

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO STANDINGONTHEROOFTOPS HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	7. From Seeker to Seeker

**_You cannot run from Destiny_**

From Seeker to Seeker

* * *

"_No stop it! Ah... Please leave me alone."_

"_Why would I little Lady? I have you and I'm not letting you go now!"_

"_No... Someone HELP! Humph..."_

"_Quiet little one you don't want anyone to hear us now do you?"_

"_I never thought I'd see that move again..."_

* * *

Jumping in to a fighting stance all five seekers waited for the voice to appear but nothing seemed to happen. There was nothing there, only trees and plants. No shadows, no sounds, no nothing. Nataku watched as the seekers looked around searching for the voice. Nataku had to have a small smile on her face as she thought about who the voice was. She knew who it was, she could never forget him. Nataku swirled around her seeker whispering calming words that got the seeker to lower his guard.

"_Wufei this spirit is on our side,"_ Nataku whispered along the wind. Duo jumped as he heard the voice. He looked around frantically searching; it was obvious he had been surprised by Nataku's voice flowing on the wind. Wufei smirked as he saw the fire seekers reaction. Wufei sensed Nataku standing next to him and he turned to the gentle wind spirit.

"Who is that Nataku?" Wufei asked softly as he felt the wind pick up around him. Nataku swirled around her seeker before gliding over to Heero and Quatre and swirling around them. The wind seemed to circle Quatre and Heero before swiftly gliding in front of them. A small tornado formed in front of them. Clearly a figure started to appear to them. A woman in blue and purple robes stood in front of them with a black dragon swirling around her body. Her figure was slim yet there were defiantly muscles on her. Her height excelled any of the seekers that watched the materialization of the woman. By her figure, cloths and dark skin she was of the Wind kingdom. Her long silken black hair was pulled back in to two bunches down her back, swirled in the wind she seemed to be creating. Her eyes shot open to reveal her shining midnight black eyes staring at the five seekers. She smiled softly as words left Wufei's lips, "Nataku..."

"_I am the spirit of the wind Nataku," _she bowed slowly to them. _"The voice you just heard was from Troy, the original Earth Seeker."_ She smiled as awe washed over the boys faces... well most of them. _"He will only reveal himself at desperate times."_ She then turned to her side at the white rose made out of crystal seemed to appear out of nowhere. She gestured to it and turned back to the boys.

"A time crystal," Quatre whispered softly before taking a step towards it. He knelt down but did not touch it. He felt the confusion of his comrades behind him. He turned back to his comrades and friends before explaining what it did. "It shows you events that happened in this spot." Quatre looked up at Nataku. "But what does this have to do with the Earth Seeker?" Quatre stood up and watched the wind spirit relocate herself closer to her seeker.

"_What you say is true. But in the hands of the Light Seeker you can all speak to Seekers of the past."_ She gave a small giggle, "however I am the exception. For my power come not from ground but from sky." Nataku explained and smiled once more before her figure began to fade into the wind. _"Touch it to speak to Troy. Close your eyes and think of what you wish to see."_

Quatre nodded and took a deep breath. Quatre slowly closed his eyes as his hand reached out for the crystal. The smooth clear crystal glazed under his hand and lit up. Quatre heard gasps but ignored him as he thought about the Earth Seeker. How he was said to be the leader of the original seekers. That he created almost all the Earth skills known today. Quatre's mind drifted to a man in Earth armour with a darkened face; the images came to him from paintings of the seeker he had seen back in the Palace of Sanc. Quatre felt someone pull him to his feet and pulled him a few paces back.

"Quatre, open your eyes." Duo's voice rang in Quatre's ears. Slowly Quatre his eyes adjusting to the light of day once again; In front of him stood someone. Someone he did not recognise. The young man was clad in brown cloths. Sliver armour covered his arms in the same fashion as Heero did. His hair was messed up from the looks of it he had been in a battle. His sapphire eyes coated over with wisdom looked down at the young seekers. His lips curved in to a small smile as he got down on one knee and bowed to them.

"_Your skills are impressive young Prince,"_ he stated softly causing Quatre to blush at the compliment. It wasn't everyday that one of the most famous Seekers ever complimented you. This must be Troy, thought Quatre; he looks a lot like Heero. _"You would impress Christine easily."_ The ex-seeker stood up and looked around at the young men that stood before him. _"You look so much like we did when we were your ages."_ Troy spoke softly. That comment had gained frowns from the whole group. What had he meant? Who did they look like?

"What exactly do you want?" Duo asked as he kept his grip on the small blonde seeker. His question had given him the spot light of the ex-seekers gaze. A small frown appeared on Troy's face. He took a step towards Quatre and Duo.

"_You have much darkness in your past,"_ Troy spoke softly. _"Yet you smile so brightly just like Dannielle did." _Duo's eyes widened at the comment he had been given by Troy. Troy sighed before turning back to them all. _"I must tell you now; you are all in danger while you are defenceless. I must explain the Power of the Gods to you."_

* * *

Night started to draw over the Western kingdom as Sally drew her work to an end. She slowly ascended the stairs to a small room. The small spiral stair case was narrow and every so often her arms would scrap against the wall. Since Wufei had left she felt as if darkness had descended over the land and she had started to get the feeling she was right. She did not like being on her own in her room, however much she belonged in it; she could not subject herself to the room. She stopped at the door to a small room and opened it gingerly. Slowly she opened the door to Wufei's room. It seemed normal to her walking into his room only rarely asking for permission. It was also not uncommon for people to awake them together. Many elders had frowned upon their dependence on each other, especially since Wufei was their brave warrior seeker. The only time she would knock or not entre Wufei's room where if he had returned from a battle. She felt that once he returned home he would spend more time away from her.

She missed her friend's company – even if he didn't see her as a friend. The room seemed barren without her seeker inside it. Nothing alive could be in there apart from the flickering candle flame that a servant had lit not long ago. It rested on the window's edge like it usually had. To its left lay the bed with cold unused sheets waiting patiently for its owner. At the foot of the bed lies a chest which was full of Wufei's most treasured items. Sally smiled as she knew that Wufei would have taken most of them with her on his long journey.

She shut the door behind her and walked over to the window sill watching as the rain poured over the window. She sighed as she remembered the night Wufei comforted her after the death of her family and the many nights after, when they had cradled each other to sleep after a loss of loved ones. Her eyes shone in the small candle light as she lifelessly gazed out at the dark dying streets. Would those be there for much longer?

She sighed as she tried to remember a time where festivals seemed to happen every night. Where lanterns lit up the busy cheerful streets and the music echoed throughout the capital as the stars watched over the night sky. Laughter and joy roared over the crowds as children ran along playing their warriors and God's games. Much older children listened to the ancient and magical storied of their kingdom giving them excitement and adrenaline from it. The adults talked about their hard day's work and enjoyed their meals. Sally remembered never find Wufei in the middle of the crowds but up by the stands where the Royal's sat along with Master O. Every other night she would beg a dance from the royal seeker. However he would refuse each time until the Queen commanded him to have fun and dancing with her. She would smile and ask a blessing from Nataku to come to the Queen before escorting Wufei to the dance floor. Where had those day's gone?

She sighed once more before walking over to the bed and lying on it taking in the scent of Wufei even after a few days away from his room. She softly let her eyes shut as she drifted into a light sleep.

"Sally! Sally!" Spoke a voice in Sally's peaceful sleep. "SALLY WAKE UP!" Sally slowly opened her eyes to see Master O standing by the bed side looking worried. Sally blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You must go to Sanc at once!"

Sally blinked in confusion. "Wha- Why?" She asked softly confused at what was going on. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. The tall master watched her before dragging her out of Wufei's room and shown to her own. Alarm bells started to go off in Sally's head as she thought about what was being asked of her. "Has something happened to Wufei? What about the kingdom? Is there something wrong with the army? Master O what is happening?" Sally pleaded for an answer as she was dragged in to her room.

"Get your belongings and hurry." He commanded. Sally only rushed to get a few personal belongings and shoved them in a bag as she was told what was going on. The questions still rushed in her mind as she packed her things. This had never happened before. "The last line of defence has fallen. There is not much time." He spoke with an under tone of fear and worry in his voice. "You must tell Wufei not to come back to the kingdom if he values his life." What not come back? Will Sally be able to come back? Wait, where is she going and in the middle of the night?

Sally jammed a small dagger into her bag and turned to him. "You know Wufei will not stay away," Sally answered the unasked question. Everyone knew how proud and stubborn Wufei was. He would die on the battle field before leaving his kingdom for dead. "Who is attacking?" She asked wondering, what kingdom would attack? Lightning or Yami? She then placed a cloak over herself so she would not get wet.

"Lightning is attacking!" Stated Master O as Sally hoisted her bag over her shoulder. Master O then led her down to the corridor. "You must do everything you can to make sure he never comes back." Sally found it difficult to keep up with the old man's impatient stride. No servants past but many soldiers seemed to be rushing around with piles of armour and weapons in their arms. Sally feared for their lives as she watched them head in the other direction to her. Master O opened the door to the stable letting her in to the stable first. Sally rushed over to a chestnut horse and patted its neck as the two started to tack up the horses.

"Wufei won't listen to me," Sally pleaded once again in attempt to bring the older man with her for the long and dangerous trip. "You know he won't." Sally gasped as Master O grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. She could see the fear and care in his eyes as clear as night and day.

"Listen to me Sally," Master O begged. "Wufei listens to you more than you think. Sally save him before it's too late." Sally gulped and nodded. She understood she was the only one but it didn't mean she liked it. She walked over and mounted her horse. Master O retrieved a scroll from his robe and handed it to Sally. "Give this to the Queen of Sanc as soon as you see her. Give it to no one else." Sally nodded as a tear fell from her eyes. Something about what was happening scared her. She was leaving the only place she had ever known. This was intimidating just thinking about it freaked her out. "Are you afraid?" She placed the scroll in her bag and took a deep breath.

"No..." she whispered. "Petrified," Sally corrected. Sally grabbed the rains of the horse and gave a small kick. "Let's go Whisper!" Sally clicked her tongue as the horse walked out of the stable. She pulled the hood up over her head and kicked her horse once more as it sprinted off in to a gallop. Not daring to look back for fear it would cause her heart to break more and her body to guide the horse back to one of the last places of sanctuary she had.

Master O watched as the girl galloped off in to the night. He prayed that she would be fine. He sighed as he thought of all the people who would die in the final battle tomorrow. He was not the Seeker he once was. There was no way he could hold them back. But the Western country was known for its pride and courage. There was no chance they were going to survive. He turned back and looked up at the grate palace. Maybe one day the Western lands would rise to its glory once again but not for a very long time.

* * *

"So let me get this straight!" Duo stated for about the twelfth time. "So we have to get these Guardians which will save us if Evil attacks us."

"Yes."

"Because at the moment we're too weak?"

"Yes."

"So we have to split up and go find the guardian?"

"Yes."

"While Sanc and other countries are under attack?"

"YES!" Shouted the other four seekers, now all very annoyed after explaining over and over what they had to do. What Troy had told them to do! Quatre didn't like this any more than the other's but they had to do it. To protect their kingdoms they have to protect themselves. Actually Quatre was starting to get a headache from it. The way Troy described it they would know who their guardian was when they saw them. Quatre knew that one good thing came out of it. He would spend the next few days with Trowa.

* * *

"_Before reaching your goals in defeating the evil you must first find and gain the trust of your guardians," Troy explained slowly. Troy looked over the new seekers and saw that none of them understood yet remained silent like children listening to fairytale stories that elders would make up. "A guardian is a powerful spirit in habiting the body of an animal. This guardian can protect you for now but in your final battle you will be alone with no help from them. They merely speak the words of the Gods to you and guide you through your journey." The more the boys listened to what Troy was telling them the more it sounded like a bad fairytale._

_Quatre understood what Troy was saying but did not understand how they were meant to do this. Something didn't seem right. It felt as if the more they stayed there talking the more time they were wasting. "How will we know what our guardian is?" Quatre asked softly as if thinking that it was a bad idea to have butted in at this time. _

_Troy smiled softly at the young Prince. It was a strange to see royalty as Seekers. Troy had not seen a royal seeker since Christine. "Each guardian is in a crystal forest," Troy began to explain. The crystal forests where set in two places. One, the Mimets Woods [1] was held between the Light and Water Lands. It was snowy and very dangerous. Not many people; even seekers went there. Second was the Forest of Crystal Truths. It is said that anyone who steps in to the crystal waterfall will befall a great task. Many people stay away because it is said that only seekers who can bare the task set upon them. "No one but Seekers may go on this quest with you, it is too dangerous."_

"_Yuda ain't gonna be too happy with you," Duo whispered amusingly to Quatre._

"_Neither is Hilde," Quatre whispered back to Duo._

"_You must go quickly, for when you reach your guardians the real battle will begin." Troy stated. His voice seemed to now hold worry. "You are all destined to this path. But your choice will be whether you take the path or not." Then Troy seemed to fade away. As if he was merely an illusion sort to confuse the seekers._

"_But what if we don't," Quatre asked the question no one would ask._

"_Then your lands will fall." And with those words Troy vanished into the air._

* * *

Quatre sat on a fallen tree in the forest clearing. He sighed, why did he have to stay and watch the camp? They didn't even have the camp set up yet. All there was to the camp was four logs and their supply bags; which didn't have many supplies in them at the moment. They had only expected to be away from the Palace for one night. They would have to return before they leave for the forests. Quatre closed his eyes as he tried to think of something to do. What could he do? He had to stay at their "camp." Quatre placed his hand on his hand over his heart and listened to see what everyone was doing.

Heero and Duo seemed to be annoyed at each other. Quatre frowned. What could possibly have caused that? All they had to do was go and get some would to start a fire but seemed that the fire and earth seekers found that difficult. _Ouch_, Quatre thought. Looks like Heero just hit Duo. Quatre left the two alone and went to search for Wufei. Wufei was not far outside of the camp. He seemed to be concentrating on something; something that seemed to be important to him. Quatre could not understand what it was. Was the Wind seeker talking to Nataku? Quatre then felt Trowa close to the river finding something interesting.

Quatre opened his eyes and looked to his right. Just beyond the bushes was the river where Trowa was trying to catch something for them to eat. Quatre got up and walked over to the river. Quatre pushed the bushes out of the way and saw Trowa standing on the side of the river. Quatre frowned as he watched Trowa just stand there. What was he doing?

Trowa stood at the edge of the river listening intently for sounds that might a wear him to danger. Trowa sensed that something was between him and the camp. It wasn't an animal; the breathing and height were all too long. It could not have been a spirit for it seemed to solid and strong to be one for this area. Trowa looked over his shoulder as if to look at the dirt besides him. There! Quatre was watching him. Trowa wondered why the young Prince had come to him and not stayed to the camp as asked. Although Quatre was not far from the camp Trowa had heard stories of Heero's temper when disobeyed. But would a Night of Sanc lecture the Prince of the South?

Trowa looked back at the river and decided that maybe he should concentrate on catching their dinner instead of the royalty he was lucky to encounter. Trowa slowly let his hands fall to his side. Slowly his hands alone swayed from side to side. Ripples appeared as Trowa's hands created circular motions. Trowa's right arm lifted up in line with his shoulder in front of him continuing his hand motion. His left hand however stood completely straight at his side with no movement. Not even a flinch. Quatre watched, this must have been the impressive concentration that people had talked to him about people from the water land.

Quatre gawked as a large typhoon of water irrupted from the small river. It swirled around like the tornado Wufei had conjured up in his battle. Suddenly Quatre noticed that soft whispers echoed around him. Where did they come from? Quatre looked around and saw nothing around him but Trowa. Quatre looked at the water seeker as saw ever so slightly the young man's mouth move. Quatre gasped as he realised he was chanting a spell. Quatre had not used spells since his very early years of training. Was Trowa not as advanced as he was or did Trowa find it easier even at a higher level of Seeker ship to use spells?

Quatre gasped once more as the water all but crashed back down in to the small calming river it once was. Quatre watched as droplets of water descended from the sky ever so slightly and gently as white fluffy snow did. Wow it gave everything a more enchanted look, more peaceful than any place in the world he had ever travelled to. Quatre smiled at it. Trowa stood there peacefully amongst everything that had happened, Quatre wished he could have a spell that was beautiful as the one he had just saw. Suddenly a loud flop was heard not too far away from the two. Quatre looked to see half a dozen fish lined up already dead and waiting to be cleaned, de-scaled and cooked.

Quatre without any sound returned back to the camp and sat back down on the fallen tree as he waited for the others to return. One by one they all returned. First, as suspected was Trowa. Trowa however had gone over to Quatre and asked if the Prince wished to help him prepare the fish to be cooked. Quatre had nodded with a confused look before Trowa started to explain to the Prince how to do everything. Once Quatre had done two it seemed like second nature to the blood. Then Trowa had shown him how to cook the fish without burning themselves. Quatre found it strange watching the fish cook with a stick in them that was placed into the ground quite close to the fire which had finally been lit by the wonderful fire seeker which was Duo. After promising Heero no fire tricks.

Quatre giggled as every now and again Heero would almost lose his temper with the braided seeker for something he did wrong. Quatre could tell there was a past behind the two and that they acted like an old married couple as Wufei had put it. It seemed that tonight would be an interesting bonding night for the seekers. Or to put it truthfully... Loud, annoying, crazy, argumentative, frustrating, loaning and not to mention restless!

_Sandrock give me strength!_

_

* * *

_

[1] = is actually a famous wood from WW1

_Haha well how was that for you my kawaii little readers? This chapter was inspired by Standingontherooftops. So thank her that it has finally come up. Anyway hope you like it I know it's shorter than what I usually do and that there is more information to deal with and I really am sorry with this._

_Please comment xxxxx_


	8. Spirits, Queens and Magic

**_You Cannot Run From Destiny_**

_Spirits, Queen and Magic_

"_Are you going to battle, little Princess?"_

"_How could you have survived? I locked you away forever!"_

"_Everything you did was in vain and now your little son will pay the price!"_

"_I'll never let you touch him."_

"_But you see Princess you are a spirit and I have a body. I will have you're Prince before the time is through."_

"_WAIT...! Damn it! I have to stop him before he gets to my Prince."_

* * *

He had elected himself to take watch for the beginning of the night, which no one disagreed with. Everyone was sleeping soundly around their camp. Wufei had noticed a few things about the seekers in the moments he had been guarding them. Prince Quatre had decided to sleep as close to Trowa as he could get without making Trowa feel uncomfortable. Trowa had not seemed to mind the Prince lying next to him and had quite quickly fallen into his dreamless sleep. Heero had wished to sleep as far away from the fire as possible, which was strange because it was quite cold – cold enough that Wufei had to sit right in front of the fire just to warm up. Duo on the other hand had just sprawled out where he had been sitting and had completely knocked himself out for the night – until the light snoring started.

Wufei even though finding these facts interesting and amusing had become bored of his guard duty not too long ago. The bone chilling night air warned Wufei of the spirits that lurked around, yet there seemed to be no animals which had surprised him quite a bit. At least the spirits would not disturb them. They seemed to have granted them one night's sanctuary in return from saving them from those Leo's that had appeared earlier. At least Wufei had one spirit around that he felt comfortable with.

"Nataku, tell me. How did you become a spirit?" Wufei asked softly as the wind blew around him. A slight laugh danced upon the wind. Wufei knew it to be Nataku's. A new wind danced around him, a warm, calming wind that came along with Nataku's voice.

"_I was_ _known as the Lady of Dragon's a long time ago,_" she whispered. "_There was no Dragon that could out fight me. In one battle against a dragon I saved Princess Christine. Of course at the time she was not the Princess but a Seeker. I defeated the Altron Dragon only to be bonded with its soul._" Wufei listened intently but could not see how this linked into Nataku becoming the spirit of the wind. In the Wind Kingdom it was a common custom to learn stories of Nataku, her legendary battle with Altron was not uncommon. "_In the final battle, close to the end I begged Christine to do one thing. Just one thing..." _Nataku paused for a moment. The moment seemed forever as Nataku's usual warm air turned cold and sent a chill down Wufei's spine. "_I asked her to transform me in to a spirit..."_

"Why?" Wufei asked as a frown creased his brow. "Why would you do that and not die an honourable death?" Nataku laughed. So likely for him to say that, she smiled softly and let her wind caress his skin. She used her power to warm the wind so she could protect Wufei from the harsh wind that surrounded them like a mother would her child.

"_Wufei I was dying,_" she whispered. Wufei didn't miss the sadness in Nataku's voice. "_I had a family Wufei. I had a baby boy waiting for me at home. He was my little son, and I was going to die and he would never know me._" Wufei's eyes slightly widened. Just like his mother. She was murdered by a shadow soldier when he was nothing more than a toddler.

"How..?" Wufei breathed, asking a question that did not need to be complete. Nataku smiled and Wufei could feel it.

"_Shadow poisoned me, my body was shutting down._" She whispered once more. "_I begged Christine to turn me into a spirit, but Altron would not let her. Instead Altron begged that I become a part of him._"

"But that's not possible!" Wufei exclaimed. Wufei then shut his mouth and glanced around the camp. That had been too loud, but luckily no one was disturbed. "How is that possible?" Wufei asked softly.

"_Altron is the Dragon of the skies. The King of all Dragons,_" Nataku explained. "_He controls the skies and therefore controls the wind. Altron asked that I join with him to watch the skies, and to watch over my family and land._"

"Why would you do that Nataku?" Wufei asked patiently. "You would spare yourself to living an eternal life to watch your family. Why?"

"_Because my son became the next Seeker,_" she explained softly. "_The Seeker's, the ones who saved the world from the shadows every 500 years, they were my family._" She paused softly and caressed Wufei's skin once more. "_Wufei, do you understand what that means?_" Wufei did not answer. It couldn't be could it? He was... "_You_ _are my son Wufei,_" she spoke like a mother would to her child. "_You are descended from me. You are my heir to the Lord of the Dragons._"

* * *

"MISS NOIN!"

Noin looked up from her documents laying all over her desk to see a young messenger crash into her once silent room. Noin frowned as she saw the young man out of breath. Noin placed her quill down and leaned back in the chair. She would wait until air was once again flowing steadily through the young man. Once he had caught his breath he saluted to her General of the Royal Guard before speaking.

"There has been a message from the Wind Kingdom." He proclaimed urgently. Noin clasped on to the edge of her uniform knowing that the utterance alone brought bad news. "The capital was attacked last night. None of our troops made it in time; however they did manage to capture someone fleeing from the Kingdom into our lands." The man then pulled a scroll from his bag. "Apart from personal belongings this was the only thing on the young woman." Noin frowned,_ a young woman?_ Noin motioned for the young messenger to bring the scroll to her. Slowly the young man walked towards her and placed the scroll into her open hand before taking a step away from the general. Noin cocked an eyebrow as she did not recognise the symbol on the scroll. She pulled the silver white ribbon from the scroll before opening the delicate piece of information. She glanced over the text but not until she reached the bottom on the scroll did she understand.

_Master O_¸ she thought. Noin's face darkened as she slammed her fists on the desk. The young messenger quivered in fear as if a lightning bolt bad just struck in front of him. The soldier coward as his eyes stared into hers.

"YOU IDIOT!" She exclaimed. She moved around her desk picking up her belt as she ran past the young man and out into the corridor. How could her men be so foolish? If this woman held something as important as this then obviously she was no threat to the kingdom but a messenger of the once proud kingdom.

Noin thundered through the corridors ignoring the adoring men who bowed or begged an audience with her. She had no time for such foolish men at a time like this. Servants stepped out of her way and bowed their heads low; they could tell when Noin was mad or annoyed. The young messenger chased the palace corridors after Captain Noin; something told him he was in for trouble. Noin slammed the door to the jail open and galloped down the spiral stair case. The messenger felt dizzy as e spun around the spiral staircase. Noin looked through the empty cells searching for the young unjustly imprisoned inmate. Noin's face frowned as she saw not a soul in the jail.

"GET OFF ME!" Noin's head snapped forward towards the end of the hall way. That cry was female! Noin took two steps before galloping towards the wooden door at the end of the corridor. Noin slammed the door against the wall and entered. Her presence startled the two soldiers holding the young woman. The young woman could not have been that much older than herself. Her honey hair fell over both her shoulders mattered and untidy. The sky blue eyes held nothing but fear. This woman feared this palace, this dungeon. Her eyes stared at Noin in fear and anticipation.

"Release her at once!" Noin demanded the soldiers at once. "You idiots! She is a messenger from the Wind Lands!" The guards released her at once and she fell to the floor. Immediately the young woman winced as her hands hit the ground. Noin slowly walked towards the young woman and knelt down in front of her. The young woman cowered away from Noin as she looked at her. The woman's eyes were a pale blue that held fear but there was something else in there too. Noin undid her belt that held her sword to her waist and threw it away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Lucrezia Noin; I'm captain of the guard of the Sanc Palace." Noin stated. The young woman's eyes widened slightly as she saw Noin's sword discarded at the side. Noin held out her hand towards the girl and smiled gently. The poor thing was scared to death and Noin knew she was hesitant to be near any guards.

"I am Sally Po of the Wind Kingdom," the young girl spoke as she took Noin's hand. Noin nodded to her and helped the girl up taking her away from this pitiful excuse of a room.

* * *

"_NATAKU!"_

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

"_CHRISITNE BEHIND YOU!"_

"_AAAAHHHHHH!"_

"_Haha…"_

* * *

"Quatre is there something wrong?" Duo asked as he turned back at the young Prince who seemed to have dazed off causing Trowa to hold the reins of the horse and steer it away from the oncoming tree. The group stopped as they all turned to the young Prince. Duo looked to see that Quatre's eyes glazed over with a strange mist blue. Duo's brow frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Trowa held Quatre close to his body since it seemed that the young blonde had no awareness of his surroundings. It was strange to see Quatre like this. His skin was paler than usual and with those misty eyes it was too unreal. Wufei rode next to Trowa and waved his hand in front of Quatre's eyes.

"Nataku have you seen this before?" Wufei asked as the wind picked up around them. The wind circled Trowa and Quatre before resting besides Wufei and swirling around his body once again.

"_I have." _Nataku whispers on the wind. _"It's called Spirit Trance."_

"Spirit Trance?" Duo uttered with a confused tone. All of them where confused, none of them had ever heard of a Spirit Trance. It wasn't a common phrase to come upon on an everyday basis. Nataku's voice chuckled on the wind and she swirled the winds around all the Seekers.

"_It's hard to explain…"_ Nataku stated and swirled around the Seekers. _"Basically someone is calling for help and it has gotten through to the Prince first. It is merely like I talk to Wufei only it is a cry for help."_

"But what about the eyes?" Heero asked as he watched Quatre's eyes turn from smoky sky blue to a dark clouded colour. The air around them changed and Nataku went silent. She had caused it. Duo shivered as he saw Nataku swirl around Wufei with a cold wind.

"_We have to get him to the palace now!"_ Nataku's tone had changed from motherly to franticly impatient and anxious. All the boys begged her to tell them what was going on but all she could do was shout at them to get to the palace as soon as possible.

* * *

_Quatre didn't understand where he was. Last he remembered he was riding back to the palace with the other seekers when he started to feel tired. Quatre had closed his eyes for two seconds and when he opened them he was somewhere completely different. Quatre looked around trying to find something that could explain to him where he was but all he could see was darkness and mist swirling around his feet. Quatre turned as a noise echoed in his ears but nothing was there. A shiver ran through Quatre causing him to hold himself however it didn't do much good for him._

_A warm breath of air hit a sensitive spot on his neck and Quatre felt a little warmer. Quatre could feel arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. He felt a body behind him but he couldn't bring himself to look. Something was stopping him._

"_Say you'll share with me our lives, our love." A voice whispered into Quatre's ear. The warm voice had a calm soothing tone to Quatre. His eyes slowly closed as he listened to that voice speak sweet words in his ears. "Speak to me. Tell me your heart desires and I shall give them to you." As Quatre heard this voice hold and comfort him he could feel a warm light in front of him; Getting closer and closer with each word spoken in his ear._

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" _

_That voice caused Quatre's eyes to open. He had heard that voice before as well. But it was still a mystery to him. Quatre felt the body behind him cower away from the light; moving back into the shadow away from the boy's young body._

_The light banished away all the darkness and mist to reveal a young woman standing before him. Quatre looked at the blonde woman standing before him. Her clothes were gleaming white and she stood there with silver jewellery all over her with sapphires embedded in her. Her skin was pale and her eyes where a smoky blue that reminded Quatre of his mother's eyes. Upon her head a crown sat with sapphires and emerald embedded. She was a Princess. She smiled and Quatre and came closer to him. She smiled like a mother would to her child. She kissed Quatre's head and hugged the young Prince._

"_I am so glad you are safe my Prince," She uttered in melodious way. She hugged him again before letting him go. She stepped back and smiled. "You certainly are perfect young Prince but please don't give in to the darkness or his desirable words." She blew him a kiss and started to fade into the light. "Love you Prince."_

_Quatre's mind couldn't cop. What had just happened to him? Who was that woman? And what darkness could she mean? But who was that voice?_

"_Quatre…. Quatre…. Please wake up Quatre. Quatre!"_

* * *

"How in Wing's name could you let this happen!" Relena exclaimed as she stood before the four seekers that winced at the pitch of her voice. Relena had been extremely angry from the moment that she had heard that Prince Quatre was injured by Spirit Trance. They were the Seekers and were supposed to know about all the dangers around them. How could they have possibly forgotten to take extra special care with the Light Seeker? "I cannot believe how incompetent you are. Do you realise how dangerous it was to try and wake Quatre up from Spirit Trance. You idiots!"

Wufei listened to the woman lecture them about the event which had almost paralysed the young Southern Prince. It was true that they all knew how dangerous Spirit Trance could be by Nataku's explanation on the way to the Palace. She had stated that once his eyes had changed from a dark colour to a brighter one they should try and help. That is what they did and even Nataku got a surprise when the young Prince did not wake up. Nataku had muttered in his ear how wrong it was for this to happen.

"I swear if we lose him it's not only the Shadows we'll have to watch out for!" She exclaimed before storming out with a grace intact.

All four sighed as they watched their superior walk away from them. Wufei shook his head before turning to the others. Wufei watched as Duo rubbed his ear, probably from all the yelling the Queen had done to them. Wufei noticed that before Heero could speak a small messenger boy ran up to them and bowed.

"I do apologies for the disturbance but I have a message for Chang Wufei," the young messenger said with his head bowed down. All the seekers looked from the boy to Wufei.

"That would be me," Wufei answered. The young boy handed him a scroll and bowed before running off. Wufei unfolded the scroll and could feel the burning gazes of his companions on him. Wufei tried to ignore them as he read the message given to him.

"What is it Wufei?" Duo asked folding his arms.

"A message," Wufei stated bluntly as he closed the scroll. Wufei placed the scroll in his sash before Duo could try and grab it.

"Oh come on Wufei," Duo said in an annoying tone. Duo threw his arm around Wufei's shoulders causing the Wind Seeker to growl. "Is it your steady girl?" Duo chuckled. Wufei growled once again before hitting Duo over the head and storming down the corridor to his room. Heero and Trowa only sighed as they watched the argument. They had a feeling there would be more to come.

* * *

Trowa sat up in bed as he listened to the owls hoot outside. Something about being in the palace had caused him to be restless and the calling of the night birds echoed in his mind, teasing him to come and be where he belonged. Trowa sighed and rubbed his head. He had not felt at his best since the interlude with Quatre and the Spirit Trance. Something had been bugging him about it. Slowly Trowa pushed the sheets off him and stood. He quickly walked to the window and looked out of it. The moon was out, shining brightly on this city. Trowa admitted that back home in the snowy plains of the Water Lands the night time was the best time for gazing. Trowa sighed again and looked towards the gardens below. Something caught his eye. A Wolf… What was a wolf doing in the middle of a palace garden, let alone being in a city?

Trowa pushed the window open and looked down at the wolf. The wolf had shinning blue eyes that seemed familiar to him. The wolf growled as he noticed Trowa staring at him. The jumped up the branches of an old giant tree and climbed to the balcony level. The wolf stared at Trowa before giving another growl. The wolf gazed to Trowa's left forcing the seeker to look as well. The balcony door's next to Trowa's room was open. That was Quatre's room where he lei defenceless and vulnerable. Trowa quickly turned back to the wolf to see it master a giant leap to Quatre's window. Trowa gasped as he watched the wolf dart into the room. Trowa's breath caught and his heart skipped a beat. Quickly Trowa climbed on to the banister of his balcony and made a swift jump to Quatre's. Trowa pulled the doors open more for him to entre. Trowa growled and went in to a fighting stance ready to attack the wolf if it was anywhere near the Southern Prince. There was only one problem with Trowa's plan… There was no wolf.

Trowa glanced around the room expecting to find the beast there but there was nothing. There were only three doors leading out of the room. The balcony door; which Trowa had followed the wolf through. There was the main door; which was guarded by Royal Guards. Then the wash room door but it was shut. Even Trowa knew that a wild wolf was not that clever, but to be safe Trowa checked. Trowa stepped quickly to the door and slowly opened it prepared to jump in to action if needed. Trowa quickly looked around the room to see nothing but the marble bath that was situated in the middle of the room. Trowa frowned. Still no wolf… Trowa closed the door and turned back to the room where Quatre lie. Had he made the whole thing up in his head? That wasn't possible, that was too out of character for Trowa.

Trowa made his way towards the bed and saw that Quatre was unfortunately still in the same place he had been when Trowa had placed him there. Trowa sighed with relief and disappointment. He was glad that nothing had changed from the Prince because that meant if he hadn't of dreamt the wolf the Prince was safe but also it meant that the Prince was still paralysed for Spirit Trance. Trowa shook his head and watched the sleeping Prince quietly. Trowa looked at the boys paler than usual face and pondered. His teacher had taught him to be a medic. It wasn't known by many that the Water Seeker had the Healing Gift. It was supposed to be a myth from long ago but Trowa knew better. Trowa pulled the sheet away from the boy's body. Trowa gazed at the Prince's smaller body. He was so small for his age and with so much youth to it.

Trowa raised his hand over the boy's body and took a deep breath. Trowa closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Trowa could feel the healing properties in his body start to grow and create a chain around his body. Soon the power began to move to his arms and then to his hands. When Trowa could feel the energy at his fingertips he knew it was time to perform his power. Trowa opened his emerald eyes which started to glow and began to chant the spell he was taught. The words flowed from his mouth in a language unknown to the world of humans. Trowa knew it as the Tongue of Heavyarms (his God). It was only known by the seekers and had been passed down from generation of seekers to the next. The words danced around him with the magic began to pour from his finger tips and wrap its way around the small boy. The magic wrapped Quatre in a cocoon of energy that would help to repair his system. Trowa continues to chant but stopped as he started to hear two heart beats echo in his ears. Trowa pulled his hand away as he saw the blue energy turn green. He was finished. Trowa stopped his controlled breathing and closed his hands, drawing them back to his side.

Trowa relaxed as he felt the power in him subdue. Trowa sat on the side of the bed and watched as the colour returned to the young Prince's face. Trowa pulled the covers back over the Prince and tucked the sheets around him to keep him warm. Trowa turned and looked at his balcony doors. He stood and closed the door to keep the wind from striking at the Prince's already cold skin. Trowa sighed as he wondered how on earth that wolf had brought him to Quatre's side to help him.

"Trowa?"

Trowa turned towards the bed and gazed at the ocean blue eyes gazing weakly at him. Trowa watches as the little boy smiles weakly at him. Trowa walked calmly towards the boy and watched as the boy slowly tried to sit up. Quatre however was too weak to move and forced himself to lei there.

"You should rest," Trowa stated and pulled the sheets over Quatre.

"What happened?" Quatre asked as he weakly struggled against Trowa's help. Trowa did not answer him and silently watched him. Quatre looked up at him with a pleading look. It was Quatre's way of begging.

"You were in Spirit Trance," Trowa stated as he looked out the window. "We tried to wake you up but it paralysed you and we couldn't stop it." Trowa turned back to him. He grabbed Quatre's arm and showed the small boy his skin. "The after effect of Spirit Trance is whitening of the skin." Trowa watched as Quatre stared at his hand as if it was the most puzzling thing he ever saw. "Nataku helped us discover what was wrong with you."

"Did you come in here to look after me?" Quatre asked letting his hand slip from Trowa's grasp. Quatre looked up in to Trowa's emerald eyes as he wondered what could have possibly possessed the Water Seeker to stay with him.

"You could say that," Trowa stated.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ok well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I have been stressed out with college and work plus I have been focusing on "Pull upon a Thread" a lot. I will put a poll up so you can tell me what story you would like me to continue with over Christmas and which is your favourite.


End file.
